Kamen Rider Decade and the Dark Rangers
by Nomorereason.Darkus
Summary: What do the eyes of the Destroyer See as he travels through the worlds of the Dark Rangers?
1. Prologue

Prologue~

_"What do the eyes of the Destroyer See as he travel through the worlds of the Dark Rangers?"_

Tsukasa holds a picture he took of the Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger and the Power Rangers Super Mega Force that he took a week ago. It was a funny thing to see two sides of the same coin coexist rather than attack each other. Tsukasa, Kamen Rider Decade, better known as "The Destroyer of Worlds" to his enemies, wears black pants and jacket with magenta t-shirt. On his next, he wears a blackbird decade camera which he uses to take pictures of things that interest him. It used to be that he was only able to view the world through the viewfinder of the camera. Times have changed from that moment as Tsukasa has grown both as a person and as a Rider. He realized that this day marks the anniversary of him picking up the Decadriver, his belt he uses to Henshin. Summoning his Decader, the bike in which he travels on, he decides to ride to the photoshop where his story started.

On arrival, he would enter, noting that no one was present. Entering the living room, he notes the painting that would seem to teleport the home into a new world. Walking up to it, he would examine the picture. Currently, it was a picture of an endless road. It would seem as if he hasn't found a world he belongs in. As he touches the painting, a new one would drop down. It was a picture of a lightning bolt, something very familiar. Yet, so different. The picture seemed to be the Power Ranger lightning bolt but it seemed to be very dark. Suddenly, there was a frantic rapping on the door.

"So it begins." Tsukasa said as he walked to answer the door.

_"What do the eyes of Kamen Rider Decade see as he travel through the generations of the Dark Power Rangers?"_


	2. Chapter I

_Chapter 1~_

Tsukasa opened the door, not quite sure what he was expecting. A fan girl? Someone who could've sworn this was a coffee shop? He was not prepared for a teenager, badly bruised with a fade green t-shirt and damaged gi pants falling in his arms.  
"Please, you have to help me before they come after me again. I need to...I need to rest..."  
The stranger would then collapse. Curious, Tsukasa helps walking the stranger onto a couch. Tsukasa grins, remembering this is exactly what happened that one time with Kaito Daiki was in the World of Shinkenger and lost his gun. A monster from the World of Shinkenger had beaten him up quite badly with his own henshin device. Tsukasa would go prepare to make some tea, waiting for the stranger to recover. Suddenly, there was another rap at the door.

"Can't I get any peace here?" Sighing, he goes to answer the door, seeing some sort of teenager with a headband, wearing red standing in front of him.  
"This isn't a coffee shop before you ask. This is a film photograph developing shop."  
The teenager, looking smug, would push Tsukasa roughly. "Have you been harboring strangers in here? More in particular, a teen wearing green. He should be heavily beaten up." The teenager would smirk at saying that.  
Tsukasa, annoyed at being pushed, flashes the camera directly into the teens face. "Yes. I just took a picture of him." The picture developed, Tsukasa would forcefully slam the picture into the teen's face.  
The teenager would stagger back, falling off the stairs. "I hope you had a nice trip too. And no, I have not a clue of which you speak of. I haven't harbored any strangers here. I just traveled here. Remember that."  
The teenager groaned. "I'll remember this." He would turn to his hang of friends wearing different colors.

"Guys, Tommy isn't here. Let's head back to Zedd." They take off. Tsukasa would close the door, looking at the stranger.  
"Sou ka…" Tsukasa begins to piece things together, the knowledge of the world finally connecting with him. "This must be the world of the Dark Rangers. Or, more precisely, the world of the Dark Zyurangers. Or in this world, the Dark Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. This means, that teenager I just talked to must be the Red Ranger. Who's now evil apparently. At least in this world."

The teenager, recovered, would stare at Tsukasa with a confused expression. "Who are you?"  
Without skipping a beat, Tsukasa would answer smoothly, "The Destroyer of Worlds." The teen would get up, fall into a fighting position before wincing.  
"Relax, Tommy, is it? I use that term loosely. If I wanted to destroy you, you wouldn't be here. It's a running gag. At least from where I'm from. Or where I go I should say. You know people still call me that? Even after I finished all that?" He sighs, shaking his head.

Tommy looked up at him. "How'd you know my name? Do you know what's going on in this moment right now?"  
"I get the gist of it. And I just know that." Tsukasa would give him the tea he made. "It's specially made. Natsumi's special. It's made with herbs. At least I think its herbs. Knowing her, that could very well be poison. But it'll help you recover."  
Tommy, hesitant, would take it. Taking a deep breath, he drinks it. He would begin to feel better.

"Thank you."  
"Thank Natsumi. It's her secret formula. Just wondering, you would be the Green Ranger, yes? Which means, did Zordon give you your powers?"  
Looking surprised, Tommy nods.  
"Are your powers fading at all?"  
"They've began to. How do you know this….?"  
"Decade. Call me Decade. And I come from another dimension. Entirely actually. The Tommy I know was evil at first but he lost his powers after he turned good. So, what I think is that if the world is really flipped, you might be turned evil to your current good state. And when your power complete fails you, you'll become evil again. And I would say Zordon would be good guy alone?"  
"You are actually wrong on that one bit. I was Zordon's student. I've always been Zordon's student. My powers are only weak because I've been in battle for too long. That and I've suffered damage multiple times without anytime to recuperate."  
"I thought as the Green Ranger, you were capable of taking out the entire team easily?"  
"I was. But then I hesitated. That cost me the war. As if Lord Zedd's army wasn't enough. Fighting the rangers AND his army is a lot of work. I don't think I can handle it myself."

Tsukasa would suddenly grin. "I know what I'm supposed to do here now. I'm going to help you. First, where's Zordon. I would need to speak to him."  
"Hey, hold it. I barely trust you."  
"It's either you trust me or you lose the world. Your choice. I'll find Zordon anyway."  
Tommy would sigh. He would take his morpher would, and Tsukasa could see the heavy damage on it. "I'm not sure the morpher is even capable of teleporting us."  
Tsukasa would wave his hand at him.  
"No need. I can open a dimension barrier to him."  
"Then why did you ask?"  
"I wanted to see if you would trust me." Tsukasa opens a dimension barrier. "Step through out." Tsukasa would step through it and hesitantly, Tommy would step through it as well.

Both Tommy and Tsukasa would walk into the Command Center, where Goldar would be waiting for them.  
"Hello Ranger." He said in a raspy voice. Tsukasa would back into a fighting position while Tommy would walk up and fist bumps him.  
"Goldar. Didn't think I was going to see you again."  
Tsukasa sighs. "That means Alpha is with Zedd then…Hmm."  
"Who's your friend?"  
"I don't know actually. He just helped me. His name is Decade."  
Zordon would appear on the monitor.

{_Welcome back Tommy. I didn't think you were going to make it back to us. Thank you traveler.}_

Tsukasa would look up to him. "Do you know anything about the Zeo crystals?" Zordon would have an alarmed expression on his face.  
Tommy would look to Zordon. "Zeo Crystals?"  
"The Ranger team I'm familiar with lost the Command Center. The good rangers I mean. With you Tommy as a good team. Basically, the Zeo Crystal would be the backup power source. Your power coins. All of them. Were destroyed and the Earth was still under attack so Zordon gave you new powers. However, Billy, the Blue Mastodon Ranger, absorbed too much negative energy and was unable to morph."  
"Um, Decade? Billy is the Dark Blue Triceratops Ranger."  
"Yeah. That's what I said. Triceratops."  
"But you said-"  
_{Enough Goldar. The Zeo Crystals are still being crystallized. At the minute, they are raw energy, too dangerous to be handled in that state. I didn't want to give false hope. I am unsure of when the crystal will be able to be used. The process is rather slow.}  
_"But Zordon. We finally have a chance to win back our planet!"  
{_As I said Tommy, it's too dangerous. It is more of a long shot as this current stage.}_

Tsukasa would pace around. "_I'm sure I could easily take out the Rangers. But the world doesn't need a Rider. It needs a team of Rangers." _Tsukasa would suddenly have another idea.  
"Tommy. What color are you? White or Green?"  
"Green."  
"As a wise man once said, 'It's not just the costume and powers that give you strength. It's who and what you are inside that really empowers you.' That being said, I'm not sure you should keep using the Green Power Coin. You might unexpectedly lose power and then die. You have no ranger team to save you." He turns to Zordon. "Do you know of the White Light of Good?"  
_{How do you know of such things?}  
"_I'm actually quite friendly with your team's counterparts. We've had a several chats trying to figure out who each other were."  
"Wait. Are you a Ranger?"  
"Not exactly. But going back to the question, the White Light of Good?"

_{It is an extremely old power source. I'm afraid it may be lost because I was never able to locate the exact location of it.}_

"It's a start, right Zordon? If we were to find it, and you were to refine the Zeo Crystals, we would have a shot in taking back our world! If nothing, we need to at least try."  
Tsukasa would nod. Goldar, on the other hand, looks confused. "Why do you even care? This isn't your world punk."  
Tsukasa would shrug, putting his hands into his pocket. He would then pull out a card, in a dark silhouette as if just finding it. "I want to find what the meaning of this is."  
"You obviously play with it silly human."  
Tsukasa sighs, putting the card into his pocket.  
Tommy would turn to Zordon. "How can we find the White Light of Good? What does it look like? Do you have any leads?"  
Zordon would pause for a second, thinking it over.  
_{The White Light of Good is a sacred power source. I had a protégé guard it with his ally called Robo-Knight. He is asleep in an endless slumber until the Rangers need him again. I fear however, when he wakes up, he'll side with the more prominent Evil Rangers. The White Light of Good has no fixed appearance as it takes form of what a true pure heart person needs. I can contact my protégé, Gosei, and see if he can help us.}_ Zordon disappeared, re-appearing shortly afterwards. _{I have a lead. Decade, I ask you to go to the Gosei's Cave. He will be able to help you more.}_

"What about me Zordon? I can't stand around and do nothing!" Tommy asked, almost disheartened.

_{I do not want to risk you getting more hurt.}_

Tommy would look up, staring at Zordon. "It's not just the costume and powers that give me strength. It's who and what I am inside that really empowers me."  
Tsukasa, smiling would turn around. "I'll go get this Light power for you."

Tsukasa disappeared, going into a dimension barrier and emerged into Gosei's cave. Almost instantly, everything went wrong. As soon as he entered, he was surrounded by the three of the five Dark Rangers. Red, Blue, and Pink in their morphed ranger forms. He turns to Gosei, questioningly. He then realized that Gosei had turned on him. From the corner came RoboKnight, walking to Tsukasa, aiming his blaster at him.  
"So, you were harboring Tommy after all. I despise liars. Where is he now?" Jason, the Dark Red Ranger asked.  
"Where is the White Light of Good?"  
Kimberly, the Dark Pink Ranger, would hold up a belt buckle morpher with power coin in it. "This?"  
"Yes. Give it here and I won't take all of you down."  
_"Rangers. Destroy it." _Gosei commanded and the Dark Rangers complied. Tsukasa watched as it was destroyed. As he tried to run to stop him, Robo Knight blasted him back.  
"Reaction: Predictable. Permission to execute great leader?" Robo Knight asks of Jason.  
"I have a request. Don't. He is an interesting specimen, being able to teleport in here without a teleporter. I wish to examine him." Billy, Dark Blue requested.  
Tsukasa, getting up, smirks.  
"It's not like anyone tried to end my journey before." He quickly took out his Decadriver and leapt to the side, inserting the card and henshins. ~Kamen Ride: DECADE.~

A swarm of cards surrounded Tsukasa and Robo Knight blasted at him. The cards would absorb the blasts and spin around Tsukasa, before rapidly expanding, hitting his opponents.  
_"Who…What are you?"_ Gosei asked of Decade.  
"A passing through Kamen Rider." He blasted Gosei, destroying him. "You shouldn't have destroyed the morpher. Remember that." RoboKnight jumped in front of Decade, and starting slashing at him with Pink shot at him with her Power Bow. Both Red and Blue dashed at Decade, sword and lance in hand, stabbing at him. Decade was unable to parry all three of the blades and he was sent back.

"What's that matter? Can't fight back? And stop wearing pink. That's my color!"  
"The color is Magenta." Decade said, getting up. "And this isn't my fight." He took out a new card, using it. ~Kamen Ride: Kabuto!~ Decade henshined into Kamen Rider, Kabuto and took out a second card. ~Attack Ride, Clock. Up.~ Using Kabuto's quick speeds, he dashed quickly, grabbing the destroyed morpher in hopes of it being repaired. He quickly rushed back to his original spot. ~Clock…Over. Decade.~ The buff ended, Tsukasa reverting into Decade.

"I'll see you lot later."  
"KNIGHT DYNAMIC." Robo Knight charged his blaster, and began to fire an enormous wave of energy at Decade. With enough time, Decade used his Invisible card and disappeared.

Jason, angrily, would punch the wall. "He got away."  
"Don't worry Jason. Tommy has a one in six chance of beating us. As a matter of fact, Trini and Zack are fighting him. He is no match in his weakened state." Billy reported, nodding.  
"Good. Let's go." Kimberly, Jason, and Billy would begin to walk out before Kimberly stopped.  
"RoboKnight. You failed your mission to protect Gosei and the Earth. A lackey who can't even do the simplest of task doesn't deserve to be around. Plus, you failed in capturing Tommy and you left this Rider person get away."  
RoboKnight, confused, would turn to her. "Analyzing."  
"Don't bother. You're worthless!" She took aim, firing a charged shot at RoboKnight, the power of the energy arrow piercing the armor of him. RoboKnight staggered back, falling. Kimberly would shoot another arrow through the head of RoboKnight, causing him to explode. Satisfied, Kimberly joined the others outside of the cave.  
"That was cold."  
"Well, we were going to kill them anyway."  
Jason nodded, and the trio destroyed the cave.

Tsukasa returns to the Command Center, Zordon and Goldar waiting patiently.

_{Did you get the White Light of Good Decade?}_

Tsukasa showed them the remains of the White Tiger Morpher.  
"Gosei betrayed you. I destroyed him for you. And the rangers destroyed it before I was able to get it. I'm sorry." He would look around. "Where's Tommy?"  
Goldar would suddenly get angry. "That idiot! Can you believe the nerve of him? Trini and Zack were on a rampage throughout the city. Tommy went to stop him. We lost power to the command center and we've just managed to get it back when you returned."  
Tsukasa's emotions were unreadable. "He didn't stand a chance. Not in his current state…Can you fix this?" Tsukasa help up the morpher.  
_{It appears to be too damaged. I am sorry. I cannot. You must go and find Tommy.}_ Tsukasa nods placing the remains of the White Light of Power on the table. He then turned around, exiting quickly through a dimension barrier.

Goldar turned to Zordon. "Wait. I have an idea." He picked up the dimension barrier. "I'll fill you in later. You need to trust me." Zordon nodded and Goldar and Zordon began to hatch a plan.

On his Machine Decader, Tsukasa rode around Angel Grooves. He realized how badly the town looked, noting it looked nothing like what he was told from the other dimensions. There was smoke and chaos everywhere. Angel Grove High was in ruins. The town looked like something out of an apocalyptic setting. In the distance, Tsukasa could hear the sound of combat. Stealthily, Tsukasa demounted and quickly ran to the disturbance. Right there, he saw Tommy, still morphed, surrounded by the Dark Rangers. Zack and Trini had battle wounds on their suit, showing that Tommy put up a hell of a fight.

Tommy's suit was heavily damaged but he was still standing, holding out his dragon dagger. Quickly, he dashed at Jason, slashing at him. Jason staggered back and Tommy quickly spun around, scoring a jumping kick to Zack, making him stumble back. Trini threw her battle daggers at Tommy but he managed to catch them, throwing them right back at her. _He's putting up a good fight. He may not need my help after all, _Tsukasa thought to himself. Tommy ran to Kimberly, ready to slash at her but he quickly became hesitant. Kimberly noticed and took advantage, shooting him back with her power bow. He staggered back and Jason from behind stabbed him from the back. Tommy finally demorphed powering down. His belt buckle had fallen to the ground, Tommy, panting heavily, trying to crawl to it. Kimberly stood on his fingers, Tommy beginning to gasp in pain. Zack was about to destroy the morpher with the power axe before Tsukasa jumped down, pushing Kimberly back to help Tommy.  
"Are you alright?" Tommy barely nodded, managing to get back on his feet. The rangers regrouped, Jason holding the morpher, standing to face Tsukasa and Tommy.  
Tsukasa picked up Tommy's forgotten wrist communicator. He examined it, hearing static. He noticed a button and pressed it. Putting it closely to his ears, he appeared to hear something but his eyes widening. "Sou Ka…"

"Tommy, Tommy, Tommy. You could've been a valuable ally to us."  
"I would NEVER work for evil! That's not what…That's not what rangers are supposed to do!"  
Kimberly would speak up. "You could never muster strength to attack me, now could you?"  
Tommy was silent while Tsukasa looked up, irritated.  
"Enough. The man's already bruised. No need to kick him while he's down. The Rangers I knew weren't as heartless." Tsukasa paused, thinking before saying to what came in mind. "I wouldn't even call you Rangers at this point. You all are just people trying to cling to morals but it needs to stop. Maybe this world isn't my own but I will fight to protect the dream of the Mighty Morphin' Group. To fight for Tommy's dream. To fight for Zordon's dream. To fight for a world where good is all you can find! Remember that."  
"Enough!" Jason yelled, angered. "Are you all talk or are you actually going to fight?"  
"Actually, I…." Tsukasa would look behind him. "I'm just waiting for the cavalry. This was a distraction. Baka."  
"Cavalry?" Tommy looked at Tsukasa, confused.  
"Wait for it."  
As the Rangers would start to charge at Tsukasa and Tommy, suddenly a multi-colored teleportation cackled with lightning and it charged the Dark Rangers, knocking them back. The teleportation then teleported to the sides of Tsukasa and Tommy, the lightning ending. It was no other than the Zeo Rangers. They were in Green, Blue, Yellow, and Pink. Yellow looked rather larger than the rest and had wings at the back of him.  
The Pink Zeo Ranger looked at Tommy, nodding. "Introductions can wait. But all of us are on your side. While the White Light of Good was destroyed, Zordon was able to use the remnants of it to refine the Zeo Crystal and transform it into these power bracers. All of us were rebels, defying the will of Zedd and these wannabes."  
The Blue Zeo would step in front. "What Kat said! The Real Power Rangers are here. Stand back Posers."  
The Yellow Zeo would then snarl. "You humans are very pesky, you know that? I am still honored to fight by your side." it said with a raspy voice. Tommy's eyes widened.  
"Goldar?! Then, you must be Katherine, Adam, and Rocky?"  
"Long story but they were all me and Zordon could find in short notice. I decided to step in and help." He awkwardly clears his throat and hands Tommy the Zeonizer braces. Tommy nods, putting it on. "It's Morphin' Time!" Tommy, enhanced by the Zeo's crystal, began to learn the uses of the Zeonizers as well as the weaponry he had in Ranger mode. Shorter than a second, Tommy putted his wrists forward and crossed them, rotating his hands to form a T. Within seconds, he morphed into Zeo Red.  
Tsukasa stepped away as the Zeo team posed together, explosions happening behind them. Suddenly, Tsukasa would reach into his pocket, finding the card he found earlier had a picture. He looked at Tommy, smiling. "It looks like I've done what I came here to do."  
The Dark Rangers would recover, standing face to face with the Zeo Rangers. Each ranger stared at their color counterpart before fighting. Fist met fist and kicks met body. The fight had finally started. Tsukasa henshined, transforming into Decade. He didn't intervene because after all, this was their fight.  
Jason and Tommy began to run up the buildings, Tommy kicking and jabbing away. Jason was no match for Tommy's new power. The Zeo Rangers, despite being new, had more strength than the Dark Rangers and soon, all of the Dark Rangers were on the floor.  
"This can't be. We can't lose! Not to them!"  
Suddenly, the sky turned black. Lord Zedd appeared before all of them and holding his staff.  
"Enough. Rangers, to my side before I change my mind." Zedd, beginning to spin his staff around, charging an attack as the Dark Rangers quite jumped away. Suddenly, a flash of lightning hit the staff and Lord Zedd fired a bolt of black energy incredibly powerful that Tommy, Tsukasa, and the Zeo rangers were sent flying backwards and the buildings around them collapsed. After the smoke cleared, Decade and the rangers were on the floor, trying to get up as Zedd calmly walked to them, holding his staff once more.  
"We might not make it…" Zeo Blue said as he tried to get onto his feet. Tommy got up to his feet, suddenly igniting with red energy.  
"We are going to make this. And we are going to take down the Rangers. I believe in us. I believe in all of us! We won't go down."  
Lord Zedd finally stood before them, the rangers and Decade finally getting on their feet.  
"You won't surrender I take it. So be it. I guess I'll just destroy you."  
Decade raised his hand.  
"It's not like I had anyone try to destroy me before." Tsukasa took out a card and slammed it into his Decadriver. _~Final Form Ride. Mighty Morphin' White!~_ A white power coin appeared in the air and he snatched it, walking up to Tommy. "This might tickle a bit…"  
"What are you going to-HEY?" Tsukasa tossed the coin at Tommy and then put his hand onto his back, Tommy beginning to be consumed by white with a blinding explosion.  
"You killed Tommy!" Tsukasa sighs, turning around, clapping his hands together as Tommy re-appeared, transformed into Mighty Morphin White.  
"White Ranger Power!" With a yell and a leap, Tommy charged at Zedd, slashing at him with Saba. Zedd tried to deflect with his staff but Tommy suddenly pulled out a Dragon Dagger, his White Ranger suit adapting the Dragon Shield. Using both of his weapons, he stabbed at Zedd, sending him back.  
"Im…Impossible!"  
"You better believe it pal!"  
The Zeo Rangers watched in awe as the Dark Rangers watched in horror. Upon trying to help, the Zeo rangers jumped in front of the Dark Rangers and a standoff ensued, Tsukasa walking to face Jason.  
"This fight is nearly over." He pulled out another card, inserting it into the Decadriver. _~Final Attack Ride, Mighty Morphin, Green White!~ _Tommy's suit changed once again, this time into Zeo Red as his powers were split once more. Mighty Morph Green stood to his left and Mighty Morphin stood as his right. The Mighty Morphin suits mirroring Tommy, he jumped in the air, punching Lord Zedd, the White Tigerzord and Dragonzord appearing in the background, charging at Zedd. A massive explosion occurred and Tommy, demorphing, stood by himself in the background holding the Zeonizer. The Dark Rangers suddenly were shocked with black lightning, their power coins breaking and the negative energy was sucked from them. Tsukasa returned to normal.  
"Well. I'm sure you guys are going to celebrate and what not." He summoned his Machine Decader and mounted it.  
"You aren't going to-"  
"Nope. I was just a passing through Kamen Rider. Remember that." Tsukasa rode off.  
Tommy looked to Jason and the others as the Zeo rangers powered down.  
"Is everyone alright?"

Tsukasa looked at the photo shop with a slight smile on his face.  
"I wonder what my next journey will lead to…"  
He entered the photo shop and noticed a new painting that has several paintings of folding zord origami.  
"When did that-" A dimension barrier appeared and several putties appeared, surrounding Tsukasa.

To be continued…

_Next time on Kamen Rider Decade versus the Dark Rangers:_

_Tsukasa finds himself surrounded by putties, unsure what they want or who sent them. All he knows is that he has something to do with it. Tsukasa finds himself in the alternate world of the Power Rangers Samurai., discovering that the Ranger Timeline is no longer connected and the several teams of Rangers never existed. In the Dark world of the Rangers, will he be able to fix the timeline or will Tsukasa Kadoya become the destroyer of worlds again?_


	3. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2~_

Tsukasa stares at the putties that stood before him.  
"Not wise… "  
Tsukasa pulls out his Decadriver, placing at it on. The putties just stare back at him. There was tension in the room and suddenly one of the putties pulled out a Power Sword. The rest of the putties take out a Power Dagger, Lance, Bow, and Axe and form the Mighty Morphin' Power Blaster and they aim it at Tsukasa, charging the finisher attack. Tsukasa, confused, quickly henshins. {Kamen Ride…}

Before he could fully transform, the putties fire the attack and Tsukasa is sent flying out of the photo shop as it explodes. Tsukasa, barely managing to make it to his feet, stares at the remains of his one sacred home.  
"At least I can still travel through dimensions…Just not the nostalgic way." Tsukasa reaches into his pocket and finds the Rekka Daizantou Attack Ride card.  
"This must be the world of Shinkenger? No. It isn't. I can feel the difference."

A loud galloping alerts Tsukasa as he turns around and sees a teen wearing a red gi riding a horse holding a spin sword come towards him. The teen dismounts, aiming the sword at Tsukasa.

"What happened here?"  
"My…Coffee shop…exploded."  
"Exploded?"  
"Well, I was somewhat attacked. And the attack caused the coffee shop to-"  
The teenager takes out a Samuraizer, morphing.  
"Go go Samurai! Red Samurai Ranger, Ready!"  
The teen morphs into a Dark Red Ranger as the world begins to piece itself together in Tsukasa's head.  
_This is the alternate world of the Samurai Rangers. Sou ka. He must be Jayden Shiba and the Rangers are probably evil. I wonder what I'm supposed to accomplish here. _  
"Very…Red."  
Jayden would point his sword at Tsukasa. "Are you able to pay the taxes for the Shogun?"  
"Shogun? Taxes? You're more into this Samurai Role play than the Shinkengers!"  
"The lady will not be pleased. However, I will not leave empty handed. I'll take your head."

Tsukasa jumps back, taking out his Kamen Ride Decade card. "Henshin!" He inserts the card into his Decadriver as the photo shop disappears into a dimension barrier.  
{Kamen Ride…}  
Jayden waits for his opponent to transform, wishing for an honorable fight.  
"The pride of the Samurai, right?"  
Jayden remains silent as Tsukasa slams the Decadriver together, completing the transformation.  
{DECADE!}  
Tsukasa dusts off his hands as he takes out his Ridebooker, switching it to Sword Mode.  
"I'll fight you."

Tsukasa moved first, his sword clashing with the sword of Jayden. They begin at a standstill, both blades meeting, neither moving.

"An actual challenge…" Jayden breaks away, stepping back, circling around Tsukasa as he dusts his hands.

Without missing a beat, Jayden jumps to Tsukasa, slashing at him with precise slashes, causing Tsukasa to go on the defensive and back away, doing his best to parry. Tsukasa rapidly rolls to the right, and goes to lunge at Jayden, slashing at his torso. As he lunges, Jayden catches him in the chest, both staggering as they get slashed.

Jayden puts on a disk onto his sword, and it lights up with fire. Jayden then jumps, slashing from above hitting Decade directly on his chest, sparks flying from him as he gets knocked back, rolling as he hits the pavement.

"Are you ready to surrender?" Jayden holds his sword horizontally, the blade still on fire.

"Powering up now, are we?" Tsukasa takes out his Blade card, standing up. He inserts it into the Decadriver, transforming once more. {Kamen Ride:…BLADE.} He successfully transforms into Kamen Rider Blade, and he holds up another card, inserting it into the Decadriver. {Attack Ride, Mach!} Going at higher speeds, he slashes Jayden multiple times, causing a mass of sparks to fly out from the suit as Decade finishes, spinning around and slashing Jayden causing him to fly back and hit the floor.

"Not so pleasant from this side now is it?"

Jayden, holding his sword in both hands, struggles to stand up, him taking out a strange black device, transforming into Super Samurai Mode.

"You talk too much." Jayden holds out the Bullzooka, firing it at Tsukasa, him rolling away, evading the blast.

"Changing the game, are we?" He switches the Ridebooker to gun mode and returns into his Decade form. He fires a scatter shot, catching Jayden.

Jayden slashes the shot and then charges at Tsukasa as he takes out a card. As Jayden is about to attack Tsukasa, Decade disappears, and jumps in the air as several cards catch Jayden, throwing him into the air, causing him to drop his sword in the process.

{Attack Ride, Invisible! Final Attack Ride: DECADE!}  
Decade Dimension Rider Kicks Jayden, knocking him back to the ground as he returns to his base Samurai mode.

"Is that all?" Decade says, landing. "I expected more from a lord samurai."  
"Jayden!" a new voice cries out.

Tsukasa turns around to the source and he gets hit with a blue energy bow that hits him directly in the head causing him to fall backwards. As he recovers, he finds the rest of the Samurai rangers, picking Jayden up.

"Our lord will not be pleased Jayden." The Blue said.  
"I can see now why he was easily replaced as the head of the Samurai."  
"Mike, don't be rude."  
"He has a point Emily."

Jayden stood up, holding out his Firesmasher. "Give me your discs." His voice sounded cold. Stern. Jayden, evidently, did not like the situation and was heavily angered by it.  
Each ranger sighed, handing him their own respective discs as Tsukasa noted he's directly in the line of fire.

"I didn't realize it takes five samurais to beat one Rider."  
Jayden converts his Firesmasher into Cannon Blast Mode as he loads each of the discs.  
"Silence. Take your beating in silence."

Tsukasa smirks, taking out a card. "Try me."

Jayden holds out the Beetle Disc, placing it on the Firesmasher.  
"In the name of Lord Laurence…FIVE DISC BEETLE CANNON! FIRE!" Jayden fires the energy attack, the rangers steadying the weapon as Decade takes a card from his Ridebooker and inserts it into the Decadriver.

{Attack Ride: Rekka Daizantou!}

As the energy blast comes, Decade summons an identical weapon from the Sentai Counterpart.

"Jayden! That's the same as your weapon!"

Decade uses the Rekka Daizantou and lights it on fire, slamming back the energy blast right back to the Rangers, causing a massive explosion. As the smoke appears, the rangers are unmorphed, scrambling up.

"Who…What are you?"  
"Just a passing through Kamen Rider! Remember that. Expect for you. You definitely need to forget."

Jayden and the others stood up, holding out their Samuraizers. They begin to write several Kanji's, finishing.  
"Symbol Power: Summon Army!"

The Rangers disappear as several of the Nylock army appears around Tsukasa.

"In this dimension, the rangers are evil as well. Do I really need to beat them too?"

Tsukasa holds the Rekka Daizantou, twirling it around defeating the enemies with ease. It returns into a card and Tsukasa thinks for a moment, ending his transformation. Closing his eyes, he feels a dimension barrier coming over him. As he reopens him, he finds himself wearing detective type clothing, along with a notepad.

_Sou ka. So I need to investigate the surrounds. Maybe talk to the locals to bet a better sense of the situation. This seems to be more of a Half boiled Shotaro thing to do. (Shotaro sneezes in the Agency.) Never the less, I can make being a detective look cool._ Tsukasa flicks his wrist and walks around, looking for a home. He notes a group of Samurai walking to a house, knocking on a door. From the door comes an elder lady.

"Are the taxes ready for the Lord?"  
"Yes." The older lady holds an envelope of cash as the samurai laughs, taking it.  
"This amount of taxes would be enough. But the taxes were raised a while ago. You need 2500 more yen."  
"Please give us more time to get the-"  
"Are you saying you can't pay the taxes?" The samurai asked, raising his voice.

Tsukasa walks up to the group, staring. The samurai notices and looks to him.

"This doesn't concern you. Go away."  
"But it does. Stop harassing the elderly."  
"Harassing? She's the one doing the harassing. She doesn't have her taxes ready."

Tsukasa holds out a small leather sack of coins and tosses it to the samurai.

"She does now."

The samurai shrugs and motions to his group. They walk away, going to the big castle in the state. The elder woman bows to Tsukasa with immense gratitude.

"Thank you young man. I shall return the coins as soon as I get them."  
"Don't worry about it. I don't need it. You can say….You can say I'm practically a lord of my own right."

At the sound of 'Lord', the woman appears to be visibly shocked, nervous.

"Well, not a lord. Forget it. Can you tell me what's going on here?"

The lady pauses, before nodding, walking to her home as Tsukasa follows. He looks around at the home, closing the door, seeing various paintings and scrolls within the house. As he turns to his right, he finds an older set of samurai armor. He sits down on the floor as the old woman returns, holding a tray with two cups and a pot of tea. She sits, serving them both tea.

"Thank you again young man. You did not need to intervene but I am grateful that you chose to. The world needs more men like you."  
Smiling, Tsukasa nods. "It was no problem, don't worry. I'm here after all, to help people in the name of justice."

He pauses, taking a sip of tea. He takes out his notepad and takes out a quill. He thinks for a moment before writing into the notepad. He looks up to his host, asking a few questions.

"What exactly is going on here? I'm not from around here."  
"Where to start…Long ago, there were Samurai warriors who stumbled upon a new device that enabled them to become super warriors…"  
"I believe they are called Power Rangers over here."  
"You are right. Power Rangers. Continuing, those powers have been passed by generation to generation. However, it all changed with the Shiba clan. The Shiba's assassinated their predecessors, the Mach clan. Lauren, the new lord, took control of the powers and sent it to her top people. Jayden, her half brother. Mia, Emily, Mike, and Kevin, all of her pawns, were also given an upgrade. Jayden used to be head of the samurai and also the lord of all of Japan before Lauren returned and stripped Jayden of all his power. Lauren stated that Jayden was weak and inferior."

Tsukasa scribbles on his notepad. "I notice you don't seem to like the Shiba's that much."

The elderly drinks her tea, thinking before answering.

"I am old and have seen much in my time of the living. My time, actually, is nearly up. The Shiba's have done nothing but made my miserable life more miserable. They are cruel in their taxes and harsh on their vassals."

"Jayden seemed to be very honorable. I'm surprised. What if the Shiba clan was to be…out of power. Would that change much?"

"I firmly believe that the Garcia clan would rise up and re-unify Japan. Antonio, I have known a great while. I believe he has a heart of gold and will be a worthy leader of us all."

Tsukasa finishes his tea, standing up.

"Thank you. I know what I need to do now."  
"What is it that you plan on doing young one?"  
"I shall remove the Shiba's from power." Tsukasa responded, smiling.

The old woman laughs, smiling.

"Many have tried. But your heart is in the right place. I say, don't risk your laugh. You are a great young man. Do you have a family? Take them far away from Japan. If the Shiba are anything, they are extremely resourceful. I doubt anyone could take them down."

Tsukasa laughs, bowing.

"Thank you for your hospitality. I assure you. I'll be fine. After all, it's not like anyone tried to end my journey before." Tsukasa takes a picture of the lady before he turns around, exiting as the old woman looks on, worried. She sighs, sitting down.

Jayden kneels along the other rangers as Lauren walks around them, inspecting them.

"You were beat by another Ranger?" Lauren asks, heavily annoyed.  
"He wasn't a Power Ranger." Jayden answers, him looking down on the floor.  
"Excuses." The tone was cold and insincere, causing the others to flinch. Lauren walked back to her throne, sitting.  
"If he wasn't a ranger, the five of you couldn't beat him? Even with your powers?"

Emily spoke up.

"The stranger warrior summoned his own Firesmasher. He did not even use a spin sword. It was unlike anything we ever saw and encountered. He caught us off guard and we were not prepared for it. Next time we clash, I am sure that we will win." The other nods but Lauren shakes her head.

"I pity all of you fools. If you couldn't beat that man. Especially when you outnumbered him. Especially when you all had the drop on him. I somehow doubt you would be competent enough to defeat this adversary. I foresee myself having to defeat him myself."

They bow their heads, unsure what to say.  
Lauren shakes her head.

"What am I going to do with you all? Collect more taxes from my people. You are all on tax duty for the rest of the day. At least until this pink warrior shows up. If you can defeat him, you shall be promoted. If you do not however, you will wish that this warrior kills you all. Be gone. Leave."

Jayden, Kevin, Mike, Emily, and Mia stand, moving to the door. Jayden pauses, appearing to want to say something. He changes his mind, exiting as the others follow. They take their Samuraizers, their respective katanas, and exit.

"When I find that warrior, I am going to end him."

Tsukasa goes around the city in hopes of finding an empty area. Finding an isolated area near the cliffs of the state, he goes there. Once he feels certain that no one will notice a difference, he opens a dimension barrier summoning a newly repaired Hikari Studio. Nodding, he goes inside, finding a stranger cloaked from head to toe, holding a card. Tsukasa goes into a fighting stance.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm just a passing through…Kamen Ranger."  
"That's my line!"

Tsukasa then pauses.  
"Kamen…Ranger? What are you? A Kamen Rider or Power Ranger. You just can't go around mixing both!"

The stranger goes silent.  
"What do you want?"  
The stranger stands up, holding out a wildcard, tossing it at Tsukasa as he catches it.

"That is the question. To be. Or not to be. Today I'm your friend. Tomorrow, I'll be your fiend. The difference is all, but a letter. Mystery, Enigma, Wild Card."

Tsukasa scratches his head, confused. "Enigma…Wild Card?"

The stranger looks up, glowing in a black and purple aura.

"Enigma. Kamen Rider. ENIGMA!"

He tosses his cloak up, revealing his appearance. He wears a helmet with a purple and black color scheme. For his torso, he wears a purple robe with black and purple tights. His belt consists of the colors purple and gray, wearing a draped purple cape. His lower tights are black; his boots are purple and white. Enigma is heavily armored and has a heavy sword strapped to his back.

Tsukasa looks at him. "I never…heard of you."

From Enigma, a demon avatar appears, causing Enigma to light up with purple fire. His form changes into a more vicious form.

"Change of hand. Wild Card. Power Ranger, Wild Card. No…Power Raider. Wild Card. I am both, a Kamen Raider, and a Power Raider. I am the Wild Enigma."

The form of Wild Card consists of heavy black and white. His helmet has a purple arc on top of it while he has a demonic armor on his chest, a samurai belt on his bottom. The rest of him is black with a hint of white here and there.

"Wow…"  
"Decade. The Devil. The Destroyer of Worlds."  
"Actually…"  
"I am both a Ranger and a Rider, who became a twisted Raider."  
"What do you want?"  
"Nothing you can give me."

Wildcard opens a portal and he steps through it, disappearing. Tsukasa sighs, sitting down.

"New Riders are always too cocky. Double, OOOs, Fourze, all of them. They were always cocky in the beginning."

Shaking his head, he ponders how exactly he could take down the rangers.

_It feels like I have a job of attacking Rangers now, even if they are evil. _He sighs. _How will I take down the rangers? I can always ask for Kaito's help. But I'm not that desperate. I think. Hmm. No, Kaito would probably run off and steal something. I don't want to risk that. I could always ask Double. That wouldn't work either. I can think of something later._

Tsukasa decides to sleep, resting.  
~

Upon awaking, Tsukasa finds a poster on the door. He finds it to be a challenge authorized by the Shiba clan. Smiling, he nods.

"At least I know how to get to the rangers now. But how did they know where I was?" As he exits the house, he finds several similar posters were posted all over the area.

"So they didn't. Apparently."

Tsukasa reaches into his pocket, holding out his Decade card. He then summons his Decadriver around his waist as he taps the card.

"Henshin!" He inserts the card into the driver.

{Kamen Ride….}

Tapping the card once more, he inserts it into the driver, shutting it.

{DECADE!}  
A flurry of cards appears, slamming into Decade, finishing his transformation. He opens a dimension barrier, the Hikari Studio vanishing as the Machine Decader rolls out. He jumps onto it and rides quickly to the location mentioned within the poster. The Shiba's battle stadium. Upon riding, he reflects upon what was said in the poster.

_If I win, the Shiba's will stand down and allow the Garcia clan to take over. Seems to be too convenient for me. It must be a trap. If I lose, I am forced to work with the Shiba clan or honorably commit seppuku. But I won't die. And I won't lose. Yet, the challenge. It must be a trap. But, won't it betray the honor of the Samurai? This is…confusing. I only have one option and that's to see where this goes. _

Tsukasa finally reaches the arena, finding Lauren sitting in a chair, Jayden and the others kneeling before her.

"So. The Pink warrior appears." She snickers.

"The color's magenta. My lord?" He says with a slightly questioning tone. "Where is the lord?"

Lauren's face flushes with anger.

"You face the trial of the Shiba Clan. You will face three waves to uphold my approval of being a warrior. The rules are simple. Fight to survive. The first wave is an endless barrage of our army. If you somehow beat them, you will face the Shiba's Samurai Army."  
"You mean rangers?"  
"The third round. You fight me. Don't get your hopes up. You will soon be on your knees begging for mercy."

_So, that was their game. First round seems…endless. But I can make it. However, the second and third rounds may be more challenging. I have a feeling that despite the Shiba's looking like samurai, they won't fight as one._

"Is that all? I was hoping for something…Bigger."

Lauren raises her hand. "This starts. Now."

Without missing a beat, several of the Nylock and Samurai vassals appear around Decade. Lauren and the others move away, not expecting Decade to win. At once, all the army attack Decade at once. The Nylock started throwing waves of massive energy while the Samurais jumped in, slashing at Decade. Within moments, Decade gets overwhelmed, unwilling to strike the human samurais yet being overwhelmed by the Nylock.

_Think Tsukasa. Think…_ Decade takes out his Ridebooker, starting to blast rounds, causing the assaulters to step back, waiting. Decade quickly takes out a card and uses it.

{Attack Ride: Invisible!} Decade disappears, the army confused, looking for him.

"Where did he go?!"  
"COWARD!"

Decade inserts another card.  
{Attack Ride, Illusion!}

Still invisible, Decade splits into three. One of the Decades pulled out yet another card.

{Kamen Ride: KABUTO!}  
{Attack Ride: Clock Up!}

The Kabuto-Decade becomes visible and quickly attacks all of the human Samurai. Rushing, he knocks all of them out, discards their weapons, and knock them to safety. The other Decades start attacking the Nylock. Within moments, Decade regains the advantage. From afar, Lauren watches.

"He…might win. A worthy opponent."  
"What if he…what if he wins Lord?"  
"He won't."  
"But what if he do-"  
"HE WON'T WIN." Lauren yells, clearly a bit freaked out.

Suddenly, one of the Nylock goes into a super mode, changing forms into a larger version. It knocks the three Decades, sending them flying into a wall.  
"Oof."

The Decades hit the wall hard, trying to figure out an idea. One of the Decades pulls out a card, summoning the Rekka Daizantou. The Kabuto Decade returns into Decade form and switches the Ridebooker into gun mode. The other Decade disappears.

"NOW!"  
{Final Attack Rides: DECADE!}

First, the Decade using the Ridebooker and shoots a stream of energy spinning around, destroying the Nylock army before he focuses on the gigantic Nylock's left leg, causing it to stagger back. The Decade holding the Rekka Daizantou switches it into firing mode, loading several Attack Rides into it. He then fires at it, causing the Nylock to fall to the ground. The third Decade reappears in the sky, several cards lining up to reach the downed Nylock. The other Decades jump into the air, identical cards lining up. The three join attacks, triple dimension rider kicking the Nylock. It explodes in a fiery explosion, a single Decade emerging Victorious.

"That was…Wow. Not what I expected at all. I believe Round 2 is now?" He looks to where the Rangers previously were, finding only Lauren looking smugly.

"Where did they-?"  
"QUINTUPLE SLASH!"

The Rangers strike at Decade with their element charged within their spin swords. Emily and Mia attacked first from the sides, the energies of the Pink and Yellow Rangers colliding together. They hit Decade in the center, knocking him back into the air. Mike jumps next into the air, tossing his spin sword covered with his elemental energy into Decade, sending him back to the ground where Kevin catches him with his blade as he falls, hitting Decade directly on the X on Decade's torso. A massive explosion happens as Decade falls, Jayden leaping from above, stabbing downward at Decade, and hitting him directly in his chest. A massive explosion occurs as Jayden stands up, walking to his allies as Tsukasa takes too much damage and loses his transformation, powering down.

"You fought well."  
"It's…" Tsukasa groans, struggling to stand, "It's not over."

Lauren walks to them all, clapping. "It looks like Shiba's win. You clearly are unable to-" Lauren is interrupted by a loud noise in the distance.  
"What is that?"  
Tsukasa rolls away as suddenly, the Tridoron, a vehicle driven by Shinnosuke Tomari, bursts into the arena, hitting the morphed Rangers at Lauren jumps out of the way. Kamen Rider Drive jumps out, looking alarmed, the belt making a {.} expression.

"I…I didn't mean to…"  
_~You hit them Shinnosuke!_~ {V_V}  
"Sorry! YOU WERE THE ONE WHO SAID TO RUSH BELT-SAN!"  
The belt makes a honking noise. {X_X}

Tsukasa stands up, transforming into Decade.

"I told you it wasn't over." Decade walks over to Drive, shaking his head. "You weren't even here for one second and you already ran over people. Are you sure you want a car instead of a motorcycle?"

Drive looks even more embarrassed as the Rangers recover.

"What…Was that?" Jayden asked.

"Great. Another menace."

Decade looks to Lauren. "Round 2 is still going on. You better be ready." Lauren looks angered, staring as Decade holds out a card.

"Thanks for the back up."

"No problem Decade-Senpai." Shinnosuke said smirking.  
{^_^}

"Don't….Don't call me that." He holds up a Final Form Ride card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

"What…Are you doing?"  
{O_O}

The Decadriver begins to beep almost car-like as the Rangers begin to charge at them.  
{Final Form Ride: DRIVE!}

"This might tickle a little bit!"  
Decade quickly puts his hands to Drive's back, allowing him to become his final form. Drive transforms into half a motorcycle with the Tridoron changing into an ATV missing one side. Drive merges with that one side and becomes a tricked out vehicle. Decade jumps onto him as Mr. Belt becomes the steering wheel. Decade drives the final form, charging into the Rangers, creating another card lock, aiming at all the Rangers.

{Final Attack Ride: Form Drive!}

The vehicle ejects Decade into the air as Drive returns into half of the motorcycle and is shot out at the Rangers, spinning through them. Decade begins to goes for the Dimension Rider Kick as he bounces from Drive, each hit increasing the speed before Drive turns into a full tire and Decade kicks it, the Drive tire knocking each of the Rangers, causing a massive explosion.

{_}

As Decade lands, Drive returns to normal, still rolling around on the ground.

"That hurts. A LOT."  
{)_(}

Drive jumps into the Tridoron.

"Thanks for the help again."  
"Anytime Decade!" They Drive away into a dimension barrier, disappearing as the smoke clears, showing the Rangers demorphed and knocked out.

"Round…3."  
Lauren looks angry, even a bit nervous as she looks at Tsukasa.  
"The Round ended when the Rangers beat you."  
"They bruised me. I beat them. Or are you telling me you've given up?"

Lauren responds by taking out her Samuraizer and writes several Kanji.  
"Symbol Power! Chains!"

Lauren summons chains, immobilizing Decade as she transforms into the Red Samurai Ranger, holding up two spin swords. Each turn into a Firesmasher and she charges at him, stabbing him with both. Decade gets knocked back, the chains melting, as he falls to the ground. Lauren goes into Super Samurai Mode, firing the Bullzooka at Decade, further damaging him. She spins the disks again, picking up the Firesmashers again and slashing with both at Decade. Decade catches both of the Firesmashers with each hand, it beginning to burn him a lot.

"No one has ever done that. I am impressed. That changes nothing however."  
"You aren't going to win this." Tsukasa yells, grunting as he pushes back the Firesmashers, jump kicking her in the head. She stumbles backwards, dropping a Firesmasher, it returning into a spin sword. She then takes out a Shogun Buckle putting it on her belt.

"With the Power of the ANCESTORS!"

A shogun appears onto her belt as she transforms again, going into Shogun Mode. Decade, realizing what she's doing, takes the K-Touch Terminal and places it, changing the position of the main part of the Decadriver. He begins to press the screen of the device.

{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva! Final Kamen Ride: DECADE!}

Decade transform into Complete Form as Lauren transforms into Shogun Mode. Decade circles around the Ranger as she holds the Shogun Spear adjacently.

"It's time to finish this."  
"Agreed. May the best warrior win."

_So, the Shiba's were honorable. Still sad that they became evil. _

Decade inserts a card into the Decadriver, slamming it as Lauren prepared to attack.

{Kamen Ride: Survive.} "Ryuki SURVIVE!"

Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive appeared next to Decade holding his sword. Decade swapped the Ridebooker into sword mode as both Riders charged, creating a massive energy strike wave at Lauren as she attempted to counter.

"Shogun STRIKE!"

Lauren spun around, firing a massive fire wave hitting the energy wave. Both attacks collided and began to beat each other. Both attacks became nullified after a while of the struggle as the limit of power took a toll on Lauren, weakening. Ryuki Survive disappeared as Decade used another move.

{Kamen Ride: Liner.} "DEN-O, LINER!"

Decade summons Kamen Rider Den-O Liner Form, armed with the DenKamen Sword. They create the Liner train and charge at Lauren. The train hits her and pins her against the wall as Decade and the Den-O slash at her with the finishing move, Decade with the powered up Ridebooker and Den-O Liner Form with the DenKamen Sword. Defeated, Lauren falls to the ground, exploding. After the smoke clears, Lauren is demorphed, breathing but knocked out.

{DECADE!}

Decade returns to normal as he notices the elderly lady watching alongside Antonio.

"I told you I would remove the Shiba from power."

"I…Wow….What are you?"  
"A passing through Kamen Rider." Tsukasa puts his hand in his pockets as he walks off.  
"Remember that." He enters through a dimension barrier, passing through to his next journey.

Tsukasa enters the Hikari Studio, smiling. He then notices a Pirate like symbol on the painting canvas and a card on the floor. He picks it up, noting it was a card from Enigma.

"My journey is coming to an end. I can feel it."

Suddenly, Tsukasa falls to the ground, hit by a sudden dream. Within his dream, he finds a Black and Grey Decade travelling through Dimensions, corrupting several of them. He then finds that it entered the Hikari studio, damaging several of the dimensions depicted in the paintings, resulting in only few of it working. He gets up, recovering.

_The Ranger Timelines. They aren't connected anymore. This, Dark Decade. He has destroyed several of the Ranger Timelines. The one that he has left, they are heavily corrupted. The Ranger Timelines…They aren't connected anymore. If I find this Dark Decade, I might be able to save the Worlds once more._

_Next time on Kamen Rider Decade versus the Dark Rangers:_

_Tsukasa finds out the true nature of the enemy throughout his journey. Dark Decade. He finds that this mysterious A.R. version of him has travelled through various dimensions, corrupting several of the dimensions. The ones he is satisfied with, he leaves. The others, he's destroyed. Only a few dimensions exist and are constantly being corrupted even more. Will Tsukasa be able to fix all the dimensions? Or in the Worlds of the Dark Rangers, will he become, Tsukasa Kadoya, the destroyer of worlds? ...Again?_

_HENSHIN {Kamen Ride….DECADE!}_


	4. Chapter 3

~Chapter 3: Kamen Ride:

Tsukasa stares at his A.R self with great distaste.

"You…You call yourself a…Kamen…Rider?"

The Dark Tsukasa smirks.

"I don't call myself a Rider at all. I am the Destroyer of All. I am the Destroyer of Worlds. I am the true Decade. You…you are just a pathetic version of me."

Tsukasa holds up his Decade card, holding it directly in the face of his dark A.R. self.

"Henshin." {Kamen Ride: Decade.}

As Tsukasa henshins into his rider form, his AR self returns his favor. He takes out his card, henshinning as well.

"Henshin…." {Kamen Ride: Destroyer of Worlds, Dark DECADE.}

The two cards collide as they transform, Magenta Decade fully transforming first as Dark Decade henshins into Violent Emotion. Magenta walks around his opponent as he fully henshins. First, there was silence, Dark Decade only staring at Magenta as he began to plan out his strategy. Then with a click of the Decadriver, Magenta Decade rushes Dark Decade, slashing at him with precise shot with the Ridebooker. With each slash, Dark Decade only laughed as he swipes at him with enough power to send Magenta Decade flying backwards. Tsukasa's eyes widened in horror as he realized his counterpart had the power advantage.

"This…this isn't possible. I forgot how strong Violent Emotion was. No matter…I will win. I am the True Decade after all."

"This is the part where you ask, 'What are you?' And I have told you. I am the Destroyer of All. If you are supposed to be the main world Decade, you must be sadly mistaken. You could barely hold a candle next to me. Unfortunately for you, I'm not a passing through Kamen Rider. As said before, I am not a Kamen Rider and I am here to destroy everything."

Dark Decade calmly walked to the fallen Decade, dusting his hands off.

"Clock…Up." Dark Decade held up a card, inserting it into his Dark Decadriver.  
{Attack Ride: Clock. Up…}

Dark Decade rushed quickly to Decade, upper cutting him into the air. Before Decade could even leave the ground, Dark inserted another card, splitting into two.

{Final Attack Ride: Kabuto.}

The first Dark Decade rushed to Magenta Decade, Roundhouse kicking him into the air, as the second Dark ran up to Magenta.  
{Final Attack Ride: Destroy.}  
A flurry of cards appeared around the upward flying Decade as they started hit him rapidly as Dark Decade jumped into the air, the cards aligning themselves as Dark Decade hit the Dimension Kick.

{Clock…Over.}

Decade is thrown into the air and slammed back to the ground so suddenly, the transformation is cancelled and Magenta's Decadriver is disconnected from Tsukasa's belt, bouncing towards the feet of Dark Decade. Tsukasa rolled around in massive pain as Dark Decade picked up the fallen Decadriver. Tsukasa watched in shock and utter disbelief as he tossed it into the air and slashed through it, the device exploding from impact.

"…No…"

Dark Decade returned to normal as he picked Tsukasa from the collar.

"I told you. I…Am the true Destroyer of Worlds. Remember that."

{Two Hours Ago}

_The Ranger Timelines. They've been destroyed, completely?_ Tsukasa thought to himself as Narutaki appeared before him.

"Onore Dikeido…"

"What did I do this time?"

Narutaki smiled a sick smile.

"You? You didn't do anything in this dimension. The Dark Decade on the other hand. He has completely devastated this new dimension. Do you feel it Decade? Your journey, Tsukasa, is ending."

Tsukasa played around with his camera around his neck, changing the film.

"Wouldn't be the first time you've said that. And what happened? I thought you liked the Riders now?"

"Kamen Riders are awesome…You, Decade. You are the bane of the existence. The Destroyer of Worlds, the Devil…"

Tsukasa looked at Narutaki, annoyed.

"I'm not the Destroyer anymore Narutaki. You of all people should know that. My Destroyer days were when I was the Great Leader of the Daishocker. Things have changed since then and I have made sure of it that the Daishocker Empire was destroyed. I'm just passing through. Now, do you have anything useful to tell me or were you here just to spite me?"

Narutaki had an unreadable expression on his face yet Tsukasa could almost describe it as…Sadness? Narutaki turned around, his back to Tsukasa's face.

"Tsukasa. You have an alternate rider version present in this dimension as we speak. A.R. Decade, but as he calls himself, the 'Dark Decade'. You already know this, I could imagine, that Dark Decade has been corrupting countless dimensions of the Rangers?"

Tsukasa nods, waiting for Narutaki to get on with it, going back to fiddling with his camera.

"Dark Decade is the corruption. As you know, there are several worlds. Each world has their own Rider. However Dark Decade has taken it on himself to destroy other Decades too. There are only two Decades remaining."

At this, Tsukasa drops his camera.

"While each Decade may not be a Tsukasa Kadoya, Decade indeed uses the Decadriver. Dark Decade has taken each of the Decadrivers, and absorbed it to reach his ultimate form. He has become Dark Violent Emotion Decade. While you will not be able to bring back the other Decades, you can still live up to the title of Kamen Rider Decade. However, you must defeat Kamen Rider Dark Decade. If you manage this, the corrupted Ranger Worlds will be restored. I will personally see to it."

"So. I just need to destroy Violent Emotion Decade?" Tsukasa smirks. "Easy enough. After all, I am the true Decade. I should already be stronger than this Dark Decade."

Narutaki shakes his head.

"Decade. That is where you are wrong. You misunderstand the strength of what you are going to go up against. Dark Decade…He has committed unspeakable acts within the dimensions he vandalized."

"No. I get the gist of it. I need to defeat my A.R. self and return balance through the dimensions. A simple solution."

Narutaki sighs. "I hope so Decade. I hope so. If you don't…The Worlds really are going to be destroyed. All of them."

Narutaki looks around the Hikari Studio, sighing once more. He then opens a dimension barrier, disappearing.

_Well…That was cryptic. At least he isn't sending Riders after me to kill me. That really got old fast. Now. To Destroy Dark Decade…_

A dimension barrier falls upon Tsukasa, changing his appearance once more. He wears a black trench coat with black pants and boots with a Magenta turtleneck. He also wears a slightly darker magenta Victorian cravat. Taking a deep breath, Tsukasa walks out of the shop, closing the door behind him. As he turned around, he knew that something was terribly wrong with this dimension. The buildings were on fire. The sky was red. The sun was shining brightly yet the environment felt freakishly cold. As Tsukasa looked about, he noticed the ground was heavily cracked and he's alerted to a car exploding to his right.

"What…"

Tsukasa is then alerted to a high pitched scream. A scream of sadness. Of despair. A scream crying for help. Tsukasa ran to the sound of the screaming, jumping into the air as his Machine Decader appeared beneath his feet. He could feel the cold hitting his face as he rode through the streets, helmetless.

"Henshin." {Kamen Ride: Decade.}

Tsukasa instantly transforms into Decade as he finds the source of the screaming. He finds a woman holding an object in a white blanket screaming surrounded by dark putties in a dark alley. Tsukasa quickly jumps off his Machine and attacks the putties. Within seconds, Tsukasa destroys the putties with his Ridebooker. He turns to the woman, not expecting the reaction he got as she began to scream louder, crying.

"Go away! I haven't done anything. Leave me and my child alone! Don't hurt us!"

Tsukasa's eyes look to the blanket and he realizes it was an infant. Suddenly, a wave of cold sweat hits Decade as he barely manages to utter words to her.

"I…I'm not here to…hurt you. I heard screaming..And I thought..I…"

Tsukasa has been in dimensions where they seem to reject him without a thought. Never however has he been in a situation where ordinary civilians feared him as a Kamen Rider the way the woman fears him.

"You…You aren't here to kill us? But I just saw you rip someone limb...to limb…"

"I…What?"

_"Dark Decade…He has committed unspeakable acts within the dimensions he vandalized."_

"Please…just let us go…I'll give you anything. Just…"

Decade stepped to the side, speechless. The woman looked to the eyes of Decade. Confused. But then she muttered "Thank you…" She ran away, carrying her child before a figure blocked her path.

"YOU! Please…NOOOOOO!" she screamed as Decade turned around to find his A.R. self staring at her. Suddenly, without hesitation, the A.R. Tsukasa fires a ball of fire at her through his hands. The A.R. Tsukasa then laughs as he disappears a few feet away.

Decade took a while to process what just happened.

_I…I saved her…Where…Where did she…Those ashes…Those…And her baby…I…_

Tsukasa's transformation cancelled as it lightning flashed, rain starting to fall. Tsukasa barely noticed it.

"She…I saved her…I…I…Killed her? I…"

Tsukasa closed his eyes as realization struck him.

_It…was…Dark Decade…My...A.R. Self. He killed her. Before my eyes. And I wasn't able to…_

Tsukasa reopened his eyes, breathing heavily, drenched.

_Narutaki warned me that Dark Decade was something I never faced before. I didn't believe him. And now two people are dead…And it was because I wasn't fast enough to react. _

Tsukasa gritted his teeth, clenching his fists. He turned, to look at the ashes but the rain had destroyed it. Tsukasa looked up, realizing it was raining.

"I'm…Sorry."

Taking a heavy sigh, he mounted his Machine. For the longest time, he looked back at the alleyway. He didn't want to move. He didn't want to think. He just wanted to leave.

_But I can't. Not until I fight this monster. I…Will win. I have to…_

Tsukasa rode off on his Machine, the engines yelling with anger as it sped through the ground. As he sped by, he noticed, there was nothing left. The sky…was Black. The buildings completely burned down. The sun? Nonexistent. The cold? Freezing. As Tsukasa drove around, he found not a trace of anything nor anyone. There was only darkness. He could feel the world dying, disappearing as he rode. This world wasn't however colliding with another. This world was colliding with darkness. A pit…of endless…Darkness.

A couple moments later, he found where A.R. Tsukasa was hiding. In plain sight. With the area filled with broken, lifeless bodies. And what did the A.R. Tsukasa do as he saw Tsukasa? Laugh…

_"You call yourself a Rider?"_

_"I don't…I am the Destroyer of All."_

_"Henshin…"_

_{Kamen Ride: Destroyer of Worlds, Dark Decade.}_

_Dark Decade swatting Magenta like a fly. Sending him backwards. Dark Decade, smug, splitting into two figures. The first, Kabuto Round House kicking him into the sky. The second, defeating Decade with a Dimension Kick. Tsukasa, falling hard on the ground. Dark Tsukasa smiling, picking up the fallen Decadriver. Destroying it. _

Dark Decade returned to normal as he picked Tsukasa from the collar.

"I told you. I…Am the true Destroyer of Worlds. Remember that."

Dark Tsukasa punched Tsukasa in the stomach, then dropping him as Tsukasa fell, doubled over, and still trying to stand.

"Always have to be the hero?"

Dark Tsukasa smirks as he kicked Tsukasa away, turning around. He then lit his hands up with Dark Fire, aiming at Tsukasa.

"Any last words Tsukasa Kadoya? The so called passing through Kamen Rider Decade? The so called strongest rider? The so called…Kamen Rider?"

Tsukasa struggling to get up holds the Ridebooker, still not destroyed, in sword mode, using it to help him stand.

"You...Aren't going to win this. I'm...Not…Letting you."

Tsukasa spit out blood, the damage from the short battle taking a severe toll on him.

"Then die…"

Dark Tsukasa threw the ball of dark fire at Tsukasa as a figure stood before him, taking the damage, disappearing in distortion.

{Kamen Ride: Ryuga, Kiva, Kabukia}

Three summoned riders approached Dark Tsukasa, attacking him as Daiki Kaito showed up transformed as Kamen Rider Diend appeared by Tsukasa's side.

"Relax. I'm here to help you."

Diend opens a dimension barrier, helping Tsukasa walk towards it as Dark Tsukasa henshins, battling the summoned riders. As Dark Tsukasa finishes them off, Tsukasa and Diend are nowhere to be seen. Dark Tsukasa laughs, disappearing through a trail of cards as the world then ceased to exist.

Kaito helped Tsukasa walk into the Hikari Studio in Natsumi's dimension. As they entered, Tsukasa's Ridebooker disappeared in a distorted barrier.

"Well Tsukasa. You screwed up big time."

Tsukasa pushed off Kaito, as he tried to walk around. At last, Tsukasa's body gave up on him and he fell on the floor, passing out, exhausted.

"It wasn't my fault Natsumi…" Kaito turned around, leaving as Natsumi came out at the back of the shop, finding Tsukasa on the floor, heavily injured.

"Tsukasa-kun!"

Natsumi rushes to Tsukasa, bringing him onto the couch where she applies bandages to him. Eijirou rushes into the kitchen, making tea.

"How many cups shall I make?"

Kaito returns, looking at the injured Tsukasa with a troubled expression.

"Four…"

Eijirou smiles, as he prepares it.

"Just like old times…"

After a few hours, Tsukasa wakes up to find everyone staring at him with alarmed expressions.

"How are you Tsukasa-kun?"

"I've been worse…"

Tsukasa goes into a sitting position, groaning in pain.

"You should take more rest. Your injures were severe. What…happened?"

"He was beat by his darker twin."

"His darker…twin? Tsukasa-kun?"

Tsukasa got up, almost falling back.

"Dark Decade. He's been travelling through dimensions, corrupting them. I understand it all now. He's been focusing on the Rangers but I realize he's trying to destroy all of the dimensions. I need to stop him…"

Kaito shakes his head, taking something out from a bag he was holding. It was the remains of the Decadriver.

"How? Using this?"

Natsumi gasps as Tsukasa blinks at the Decadriver.

"Let me borrow your Diendriver."

"No."

Tsukasa sighs, standing firmly on the ground.

"Thanks for the help. Kaito. Natsumi. Eijirou."

Tsukasa begins to walk off to the exit, limping.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To stop Dark Decade."

"How Tsukasa?"

Kaito opens a dimension barrier, holding out two Katanas.

"Here, take this. There's no sense of trying to talk him out of it Natsumelon. So the least we can do is arming you. Dark Decade's in your dimension Tsukasa. I'll help you for as long as I can."

Tsukasa turns, nodding. He takes the Katanas, staring at them.

"I'll help you too Tsukasa-kun." Kiva-La appears from the chandelier where she was resting, landing on Natsumi.

_"Bite…"_ Kiva-La giggles.

Eijirou looks around, smiling.

"I believe in all of you. But aren't you missing a member?"

Kaito sighs, opening a dimension barrier, pulling Yusuke out of it.

"Hey! Where am-Oh. Everyone!"

Yusuke smiles brightly, among old friends. Kaito opens another dimension barrier, opening it out front. All nodding, Tsukasa, Natsumi, Kiva-La, and Yusuke walk into it confidently, entering Tsukasa's world leaving Eijirou alone.

"They'll be back. I know it." He goes into the kitchen, holding out cookie dough. He then hums to himself as he works, waiting for the others to return.

Tsukasa looks around his home dimension, finding the sky red, and people running screaming. Only some of the buildings were destroyed, others still are standing.

"Everyone. We still have a chance."

They nod as Daiki takes out his Diendriver.

"Henshin." {Kamen Ride: Diend.}

"Here we go, Henshin!"  
_"Bite…"_ Natsumi transforms into Kamen Rider Kiva-La.

"Henshin!" Yusuke henshins into Kamen Rider Kuga.

All four of them run to the city where most of the devastation was. As Tsukasa looks around, he finds several other Riders fighting within the city, helping to defeat Dark Decade. Eventually, the group runs into a group of putties blocking their path, Tsukasa catching a glimpse of Dark Decade sitting on a throne in the distance. The four go back to back, Tsukasa charging first, attacking the putties with his Katanas, fighting off both the putties and his injuries. The others easily take down the putties and they run to face Dark Decade. As soon as they get close, a dimension barrier appears blocking everyone but Tsukasa as he runs away, unaware of the others being stuck. Narutaki appears behind the trio, smiling.

"The end of Decade is upon on us."

"Narutaki. Bring this dimension barrier down. NOW."

Narutaki turns around, smiling. "Like I said, after this fight, there will be no more Kamen Rider Decade. This is the ending chapter of Decade's story."

Diend spins around, firing blasts as Narutaki but he disappears into a dimension barrier. The trio stares at Tsukasa helplessly as he turns around, noting the dimension barrier for the first time.

"I wasn't expecting that."

"Tsukasa-kun! We can't get through!"

"Seemed pretty obvious Natsumelon."

She turns around, holding her thumb out at Diend who backs away. Even Kuga moves away from her, not wishing to experience the laughing pressure point. She turns to the dimension barrier, trying to punch it but no matter what they did, it refused to break. Accepting his fate, Tsukasa turned around, Katanas in hand, running to fight Dark Decade.

"I was waiting for you Tsukasa." Dark Decade stands up, transformed, and fires a ball of black fire at him. Tsukasa slices the fireball in half, it exploding to the side of him harmlessly. Dark Decade walks to Tsukasa, laughing as Tsukasa charges, slashing at him. Dark Decade only stood there, laughing as he allowed Tsukasa to attack him with the Katanas, not feeling anything.

"It's amusing to watch you struggle."

Tsukasa suddenly then sheathes his Katanas, closing his eyes. Without hesitating, Tsukasa right hooks Dark Decade with all his strength, a magenta energy covering Tsukasa.

"Rider Punch…"  
The attack was unexpectedly powerful knocking back Dark Decade a bit as a dimension barrier ripped upon, appearing before Tsukasa.

_{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, Faiz, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva!}_

The Decadriver appears in front of Tsukasa as he stares at it with amazement. It appeared to be fully fixed and he took it from it, putting it on his waist. The Ridebooker appeared as well as Dark Decade stood up, walking to Tsukasa again. Tsukasa then henshins into Complete Form Decade instantly, glowing with a gold and magenta aura.

"Only one of us is walking out of here…"

Dark Decade smirks, aiming his Ridebooker at him.

"It sure as hell isn't going to be you…Magenta."

Magenta Decade runs to Dark Decade, deflecting the blasts as Dark fired at him. Within moments, the two were face to face, their blades clashing on one another.

"You're putting up a fight Tsukasa. Not for long."

Without warning Dark Decade disappeared and he appeared above him, Dimension Kicking Magenta, causing him to be knocked into mid air. His power up however allowed him to recover quickly and Tsukasa opened a dimension barrier, the K-Touch summoning Riders in their powered up forms to attack Dark Decade. As Dark Decade watched, each rider jumped into the air, going to perform a rider kick combo on Dark Decade.

Suddenly, Dark Decade unleashed his full power, Kabuto Style Rider kicking the enemies before following up with a series of Ryuki Dragon Fireballs as well as Faiz's Rider Punch. The summoned riders explode; disappearing into a dimension barrier as Magenta suddenly loses all of his strength, reverting into his normal state. Dark Decade jumps into the air, Rider Kicking Magenta once more, sending Magenta flying back like a rag doll.

"I'm taking this very seriously now. And you…Are dead."

{Attack Ride: Clock Up.}  
Dark Decade enters his clock up mode and splits into two, mirroring what had happened previously as the Kaito and company watched in horror. Dark Decade runs up to Magenta Decade, Kabuto style rider kicking Magenta into the air as the second Dark Decade attacked from above with a Dimension kick, sending Magenta onto the floor, rolling in pain. Tsukasa's transformation cancelled on him and Dark Decade began to walk towards him, holding his Ridebooker in gun mode.

"Welcome to the end. Rider."

As Dark Decade fired at Tsukasa, a dimension barrier opened, separating Dark Decade from Tsukasa. As Tsukasa got up, weakly, he turned around to see Narutaki smiling.

"As I predicted. This is the end of Decade's story."

Tsukasa limped towards Narutaki, holding his Katanas as Narutaki laughs at him. Narutaki then reaches into his pocket, tossing a Kamen Ride card to Tsukasa. Confused, he catches it, looking at it.

"Sou…Ka…" The card began to teach Tsukasa everything that the new form had to offer.

"As I said. This is the end of Decade's story. Defeat Dark Decade, and end this chapter of Decade." Narutaki laughs, opening a dimension barrier, disappearing for good this time. Tsukasa looked to the card, staring at it.

Dark Decade reached the dimension barrier, smirking.

"You can't hide behind that barrier forever. I will destroy it."

"Don't…Bother."

Tsukasa inserts the new card within the Decadriver.

{Kamen Ride:….}

Tsukasa's Ridebooker began to hover into the air as it opened.

_{1 Ichigo. 2 Nigo.V3. Riderman, X, Amazon, Stronger, Skyrider, Super-1. ZX, Black, Black RX, Shin, ZO, J. Kamen Riders: Showa.}_

The cards began to circle around Tsukasa, all the cards going into the Decadriver as a new set of cards went into the air, circling around Tsukasa one more.

_{Kuuga, Agito, Ryuki, 555, Blade, Hibiki, Kabuto, Den-O, Kiva, Decade…}_

Tsukasa blinked.

"Decade…"

The cards went into the Decadriver as the final wave of cards circled around Tsukasa.

_{Double. OOO, Fourze, Wizard, Gaim, Drive…} _

The cards go into the Decadriver as well, Tsukasa beginning to hover in the air.

{Kamen Ride: Decade…TIMELESS.}

Several cards pierced through the dimension barrier separating him and Dark Decade as Tsukasa henshins into Kamen Rider Decade: Timeless. His suit remained the same, only gaining gold trimming and a gold crown on top of the suit with attached to a long cape Magenta cape showing Decade's insignia. Decade Timeless walked to Dark Decade, dusting his hands off.

"Who…What are you…?"

"Just a passing through Kamen Rider…But you already knew that A.R."

Decade Timeless held up a card, inserting it into his Decadriver.

{Kamen Form Ride: Double.}

The Decadriver opened up, two slots opening in the left and right. Decade pulled out a green and black Gaia Memory, inserting it into the open slots.

{Cyclone…Joker. Timeless Decade, Cyclone JOKER.}

Timeless Decade had a Green and Black color scheme with Purple and Gold trimmings on him. His cape was replaced by a white scarf and his Decadriver formed two Double Driver slots. Decade Timeless had just adopted a W-like form in his Decade form, combining both powers. Decade Timeless jumped, attacking Dark Decade as he returned into one figure.

{Attack Ride: Clock Up.}

Dark Decade ran at super fast speeds going to attack Decade Timeless from the back before being interrupted with a Cyclone Wind, sending him back. Timeless Decade put the two memories into a single Maximum Drive slot.

{_Timeless Decade Maximum Drive: Cyclone. JOKER.} _

Timeless Decade hovered in the air, rider kicking Dark Decade, sending him flying backwards as Timeless Decade reverted into his new original form.

"You dirtied the name of Kamen Rider Decade…"

Timeless Decade held up another card, this time a Kamen Ride Card, inserting it into the Decadriver. The Double-like enhancements faded.

{Kamen Ride: Wizard}

Timeless Decade transformed into Wizard in flame mode. Holding a ring, he hovered his hand next to his belt.

{Final Attack Ride: Wizard.}

_{Fabulous Kiiiick Striiike!}_

Wizard Decade front flipped into the air, rider kicking Dark Decade once more, weakening him even further. Dark Decade stumbled back, as he began firing Fireballs, his enemy not even flinching.

{_Timeless Decade!_}

Timeless Decade reverted back to his form, holding his two Katanas up.

"I'm tired of showing off. I think it's just time to finish this."

{Final Attack Ride: _TIMELESS DECADE.}_

Decade Timeless jumped into the air as several cards appeared, lining up between Dark Decade and himself. First, he threw his two Katanas which landed right within Dark Decade's armor. Then he proceeded to dimension through the kicks, each card opening a dimension barrier which he passes through, increasing both the speed and power of the attack. At last, he reaches the last dimension, his kick connecting with the Katanas.

"The end of Decades, isn't it? After all, Decade is Timeless, and his story is yet to be written."

"Damn you!"

Decade Timeless passed through Dark Decade, Dark Decade exploding, and the Dark Decadriver landing in his hands. In this moment, the corrupted dimensions returned to normal and the putties within all dimensions disappeared. He destroys the Dark Driver, finding the A.R. Tsukasa completely destroyed in the attack. He sighs, ending his transformation, Kaito, Yusuke, and Natsumi finally able to reach him.

"Tsukasa-kun! You did it!"

"I know. After all, I am the Destroyer of-"

Natsumi had a flash of light within her helmet as she used her secret pressure pointing technique, causing Tsukasa to laugh painfully. They ended their transformations, Kaito and Yusuke laughing at Tsukasa.

"This isn't…Hahaha, This isn't funny!"

They opened a dimension barrier, returning to the Hikari Studio where Eijirou was waiting patiently with cookies and tea. Tsukasa nodding, everyone celebrated. After all, they won.

"The story of Decade is over. Is it not Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa smirked.

"Tsukasa…Did you name your new Decade form Decade "Timeless"? Because that's a really lame name."

"Hey! It sounded like a good idea at the time."

"And now you can access all Rider powers?"

"It seems like it Kaito."

"You better keep that belt safe. Or I might want to…Steal it."

"…."

Natsumi cleared her throat.

"Now that we're done, maybe we should have a nice vacation."

Tsukasa shook his head, standing up.

"I've been visiting the worlds of the Rangers. And I should really get back to that. Arigato everyone. Without you all, this wouldn't be possible."

Tsukasa opened a dimension barrier, walking through it smiling.

_Next time, on Kamen Rider Decade vs. the Dark Rangers:_

_Tsukasa finds himself in the world of the Dark RPM Rangers. Confused at first, he quickly understood that the world was one of a Negative world. He attempts to help the citizens of Corinth, only to discover his new powers are inaccessible and his old powers refuse to work. _

_What do the eyes of Decade see as he travels through the many worlds of the…Dark Rangers?_


	5. Chapter IV

~Kamen Ride: Chapter IV~

Tsukasa, wearing a black trench coat with black pants with a magenta turtleneck stood onto of a rooftop, looking up. All he could see was a dome. He took out his camera, using its viewfinder to look at the distance. He blinked as he double checked. It appeared to be RPM Rangers walking with several legions of mechanized robots marching behind them after them. What was more shocking is that they were marching towards the dome of Corinth.

_Impossible. I destroyed Dark Decade. He was destroying the dimension timelines and corrupting the rangers. They shouldn't be evil. _

As he focused in, he found that the Rangers' colors were not changed at all. The Red, Yellow, and Green Rangers seemed to be in their normal colors. A dimension barrier appeared on Tsukasa, his appearance changing. As he looked at himself, he found that he was wearing a black suit with a bunch of roses in his hand. Black roses. A wave of realization hit Tsukasa as he pieced everything together.

_As I thought. This is another Mirror World. I wonder if I'm going to find another object like the K-Touch. That was handy at the time. This Decade Timeless mode though seems infinite. I do like the sound of just "Plain" Decade though. Maybe if I concentrate on the next time I henshin-_

A loud siren jerked Tsukasa from his thoughts as he remembered the Mirror RPM Rangers approaching him. Tsukasa jumped down from the building, scaring Colonel Mason Truman half to death.

"Sorry. Don't mind me. I'm just passing through."

He runs in the direction of the incoming threat as the Colonel begins to yell after him.

"It's too dangerous! They can kill you!"  
"It's not like I ever had someone try to kill me before!"

Tsukasa summons his Machine Decader and jumps onto it, speeding through the domed city as the citizens ran into their buildings. As Tsukasa began to approach the end of the dome, he realized that there was no military mobilizing. He dismounts his bike, carefully placing the flowers onto the bike. He then calmly walks to the dome, creating a dimension barrier that allowed him to simply pass through it. On the other side, he walked to the oncoming threat, confidently. After a while, Tsukasa found himself standing before the Ranger and their army.

"Well, aren't you Rangers supposed to be helping the people?"

Silence. Then something unexpected happened. The Rangers walked right pass Tsukasa as their army began to follow, almost crushing Tsukasa as he jumps back to safety. The Red Ranger stopped as the others followed.

"Halt." The voice was oddly electronic. Almost…Robotic Like…

Tsukasa's eyes widened.

"You aren't Scott Truman, are you? That means either he doesn't exist in this dimension or…"  
"Ready."

The army in a synchronized motion aimed their Nitro Blasters all at once at Tsukasa. Those were Rangers weapons!

_Did they mass produce that weapon? I'll ask the question later. Right now, I'll defeat them._

"Henshin!"

Tsukasa takes out the Decade Timeless card, and summons the Decadriver, placing it around his waist. He places the card within the Decadriver then slams it.

_{Kamen Ride:….Error.}_

Tsukasa stared at the Decadriver surprised. He tried again.

_{Kamen Ride:…Failure.}  
{Kamen Ride:…Error.}  
{Kamen Ride: Failure.}  
{Kamen Ride:….Deca-Error.}_

"Aim."

The army began charging their blasts as Tsukasa sighed. He takes out the Ridebooker from the side of the belt and switches it into blast mode. He tries inserting an attack ride card into the Decadriver.

_{Attack Ride: Bzzt.} _

Tsukasa opens a dimension barrier, in front and behind the army.

"I never tried this before. Then again, I never had to."  
"Fire."

The entire army fires at once, their blast going into the dimension barrier placed in front of them. Within seconds, the dimension barrier behind them fires the blast they shot at him. Both dimension barriers crack and break as the Red Ranger looks around, finding its army damaged.

"Retreat."

The army turns around and begins to stomp away as Tsukasa looks on, eyebrow raised. He looks at his Decadriver, trying to insert the Decade Timeless card once more.

_{Kamen Ride:…Eternal Errrroooooor }  
_"At least I know what's wrong. Seems like I need to pay Double a visit soon. Or it could an entirely different Eternal. Tch. Unlikely."

Tsukasa watches, making sure the Rangers and the army walks away. He then runs back, appearing back into the dome.

"I won't lie. I thought you were dead."

The Colonel looks surprised, but happy nonetheless. As Tsukasa looked into his eyes, it seemed to be very puffy. Red. Almost as if he was tearful.

"What's wrong?"  
"The RPM Rangers have fallen. It was almost out of nowhere. The Rangers. All of them. They were ambushed by these five robots. And…."  
"And they were destroyed?"  
"Summer is in a coma. Ziggy's on life support. Dillon…Flynn, Scott…My son. They're all dead. Ziggy's Rev Morpher and Ranger Red and Yellow Cell Shift Morphers were taken. Gem and Gemma were able to rescue Ziggy and Summer. But barely. Gem and Gemma barely know how to use their suits and…"

The Colonel zones out, walking away. Tsukasa looks at the roses, shaking his head. He places his helmet on as he mounts his Machine Decader, carefully holding the roses. He then rides off to find Doctor K.

_Is this a Mirror World? It seems to be more of an alternate timeline. That still doesn't explain why my belt won't work. I wonder if Doctor K exists in this timeline. There has to be a way to fix this but I somehow doubt I'll be able to do this on my own. Especially due to my Decadriver unable to function. _

Tsukasa rides off, finding a gray building with no windows after a while of riding. The building had no windows from a first glimpse and as Tsukasa unmounted his Machine and began to approach it on foot, he walked right into a force barrier, preventing him to go any further.

_"What do you want?"_ A voice yelled over a speaker, almost echoing. Tsukasa looked around, finding a camera, approaching it with his hands raised.

"I'm here to help. Honest."  
_"Who are you? I've never seen you before."_

Tsukasa noted that the voice seemed almost mechanical, altered.

"Doctor K, is it? I've learned about you from another dimension. You see, I'm what you call a Kamen Rider. Almost like your Ranger Series but different. Now, will you let me in or do I need to stand here all day?"  
_"Why should I trust you?"  
_"Well, I took on the Mechanical robots from before. The one led by the want to be Rangers. I can help you, but first, I need a full explanation."  
_"Fine. I'll let you in. Nothing matters anyway."_

The barrier disappears as Tsukasa's Machine disappears as well. He walks to the building only to find no visible door. _Thinking about this now, this is probably a dimension I should've asked for Drive's help. Then again, at times, I can't control which way the dimension travels. Who am I kidding? Excuses excuses. _

Sighing, Tsukasa opened a dimension barrier and appeared right before Doctor K who was in her normal lab coat although heavily weathered and tired.

"How did you get in here?"  
"I'm just passing through."

Tsukasa looks around.

"What happened anyway."

Doctor K sighed as she sat down, tired. Tsukasa noticed she seemed very old and very stressed.

"It all started at the fall of Venjix. We thought it was the final battle and the Rangers won. Venjix was crushed by a metal crane but he had managed to transfer himself into Ranger Series Red's Engine Cell. After the battle, each Ranger went their separate ways while Venjix created his own body. Then it happened suddenly. A distress call. I called the rangers just a week ago and then…Everything changed. Ranger Series Red, Black, and Blue were defeated in battle. And their morphers were taken. Ranger Series Silver, Gold, Yellow and Green were able to flee the battle. Barely. Gold and Silver are heavily inexperienced…"

Tsukasa nods, summoning the Decadriver as he tosses it to Doctor K.

"Think you can take a look at this for me?"  
"Let me see…"

Doctor K looks at the belt, before tossing it back to Tsukasa.

"It appears to be patching."  
"Patching?"  
"Updating."  
"Why would it be doing that?"  
"It's your device. You should know. Unless. Venjix is attempting to take over it…You need to destroy it."

Tsukasa shook his head, the Decadriver vanishing.

"Won't need to. I know someone who can hopefully fix it. Anyway, do you have any plans to defeat Venjix?"

Doctor K slammed her head into her desk.

"At this point, it's impossible. They already won."

Tsukasa turned around, staring at her research she was working on.

"I know you don't believe that."

Doctor K sighs, looking up.

"There's this new Zord design I'm working on. But it needs the power of all the rangers."  
"It's something. Keep working on it. We'll get it…Somehow."

Tsukasa opens a dimension barrier, leaving Doctor K to her work.

_When I look around…All I see is people giving up. I won't allow this._ Tsukasa walked around, finding everyone in sorrow. Holding the flowers close to him, he walks into a funeral parlor.

"Who were you to the deceased?" The receptionist.  
"A fellow hero." He walks in, placing the flowers near the coffins. Unwilling to stay any longer, he left the parlor, fueled with new found strength to bring down the robotic threat. He returned to Doctor K, finding her in higher spirits.

"I've managed to finish the Zords. Take this engine cell."

Tsukasa takes it, pocketing it.

"How do you plan to use it again?"  
"I don't know."  
"Then what exactly are you going to do then?!"  
"I'm the Destroyer of Worlds. I'll think of something."  
"Is that supposed to be a joke?"  
"No. But some people do like blaming me for everything. Reason! I'm pointing my fingers at you!"  
"Who's Reason?"  
"A fellow Kamen Rider. His story isn't completed however."  
"I see…"  
"Where is the base of the Venjix Army? I plan to go to the base and destroy everything there."  
"How will you accomplish that?"  
"…"

Doctor K walks to a screen, loading a map onto it. The map shows the domed city of Corinth she drags her pointer finger from there to a place several miles away.

"There. According to the gathered data, the base should be right around there."  
"Thank you. I'll leave there now."  
"Do you have any weapons?"

Tsukasa places on the Decadriver once more, taking out a card.

"Henshin!"

_{Kamen Ride: Decade…}_

Tsukasa looks around, finding himself still unchanged.

"It's a work in progress."

He holds out his Ridebooker, swapping it into gun form. He presses the trigger, aiming away as he fires blasts of projectiles.

"I wish you luck then."  
"Arigato."

Within moments, Tsukasa leaves and finds himself standing outside the dome.

"I must be crazy."

He summons his Machine Decader and jumped on. After putting on his helmet, he rode off, the dome becoming increasingly far away. As he rode, Tsukasa noted how deserted the area looked. There was nothing besides wreckages of cars, cracked ground, and an impending feeling of doom. After a while, Tsukasa began to find footprints. Eventually, Tsukasa found himself able to see the Venjix troopers from a distance.

"Well. Here this goes…"

A loud crack caught his attention. Tsukasa halted to a stop, getting off his Machine to look above him as he saw a giant sky ship fly within the air. It resembled a pirate ship but only in black. From the position, Tsukasa could only see several cannons and the bottom of the ship.

"The Gokaigers…?"

A single figure jumped out of the ship and landed into the proximity of the base where Tsukasa lost sight of him. Hurrying, Tsukasa quickly remounted his Machine and sped off. Within moments, Tsukasa was able to find a trail of defeated of the defeated Grinders, sporting bronze straps under white armor.

"Very plain now that I can actually see it without being attack."

A bang alerted Tsukasa and he got off the Machine, running to find a Black Gokaiger surrounded by countless Grinders. The Gokaiger had the ideal Gokaiger look except that he had two split capes from his sides.

"Black Flag. Isn't it?"  
"Hmph. Tsukasa. Or Decade. Although you aren't Decade now, are you?"  
"What do you want?"

Black Flag tosses his Gokai Guns into the air and he summoned a pair of Sabers, spinning around, destroying the Grinders all at once by spinning into a cyclone, catching all of them at once.

"Me? Everything."

Flag aimed his flintlock at Tsukasa.

"The Engine Cell the Doctor made for you? Give it to me. I want it."  
"To sell it? Not happening."

Tsukasa took out his Ridebooker, and swapped it into blast mode. He aimed back at Flag.

_"THAT'S ALL NICE. YOU TWO FIGHT EACH OTHER. IT WILL MAKE MY JOB SO MUCH EASIER."_

Flag and Tsukasa turned to find Venjix standing before them. Venjix was had a mechanical head with a wires all over the place. Its torso sported wires as well and his arms and leg were almost like an exoskeleton.

"Pfft. You don't look tough Venjix. I'll take you out and Tsukasa. Easy."

Flag turned to Venjix, tossing his Gokai Sabers into the air as he caught the Gokai Guns. He charged in, firing multiple bullets. As he got close, Venjix's arms extended, double punching Flag back, hitting him hard.

"Easy he said."

Tsukasa found a pulsating green and black light on his Ridebooker. As he looked at it, the Decadriver latched itself around his waist.

_{Kamen Ride: Decade!} _

Several cards surrounded Tsukasa as he finally henshined into Decade with his regular colors and accessories. Decade clapped his hands together.

_"WHAT ARE YOU?!"  
_"You didn't hear? I'm a passing through Kamen Rider…"  
"Cheesy. Me? I'm just a pirate and I'm going to rob you. Legendary Ranger Mode, Gokai Black!"

_Finally. I can henshin! Right where I needed it most too. _Decade took out a Kamen Ride card and looked at it. _I was able to henshin into Double like form with Timeless. I wonder if I still can. _

Decade held up a card as he inserted it into the Decadriver.

_{Kamen Ride: Wizard Puuuhleeeeeeease! FLAME FLAME FLAME!} _

Decade spun around, finding himself transformed into Wizard's Flame style.

"Hmph. Well I guess it's show time."  
"ARE YOU DONE SHOWING OFF TSUKASA? I NEED HELP FIGHTING VENJIX!"  
"Eeeh?"

Decade turned around to find Flag having a hard time fighting Venjix. A really hard time. Venjix pinned Flag with his right arm and was continuously punching Flag with the left.

_"DIE. VENJIX WILL TAKE OVER THE EARTH."  
_Tsukasa sighed, firing at Venjix with both the Ridebooker and Wizard's WizarSwordGun at once.

"I'll be your opponent."

Double wielding, Decade swapped weapon modes and held two swords.

_{Attack Rides: Decade; Wizard!} _

As Venjix let go of Flag, Decade jumped up, tossing the WizarSwordGun at Venjix, Wizard's weapon turning into a fiery weapon as it pierced Venjix's armor. This caused Venjix to stagger back as Decade landed, using a dimension slash to hit Venjix from afar, knocking him to the ground.

"That you couldn't do?"  
"Gokai Change!" Flag took up a handful of keys, inserting them into his henshin device.

{_RPM! GET IT GEAR! GOOO-ONGER!} _

Black Flag transformed into a multi-color RPM Ranger, turning almost into a rainbow color of rangers as the drones that took the RPM powers appeared.

"Flag. Take them out. I'll take on Venjix."  
"Fine."

Flag inserted tossed his guns into the air as he summoned the Sabers, two keys already in as it initiated the final attack.

_{Finaaaal WWWWAVE!} _

Flag slashed at the Ranger drones with the energy wave as he summoned the two Gokai Flintlocks, the keys also inserted.

_{Finaaaal STRIKE!} _

Flag fired two energy waves form the gun. Both energy waves interlocked, forming a massive wave with immense power. It took the shape of his sky ship and it sailed straight at the drones, destroying them creating a massive explosion, catching both Decade and Venjix, sending them flying back.

"Oh. Did I do that?" Flag smirks as he goes into the base, Venjix too pre-occupied with fighting Decade to defend it.

"Damn it Flag!"  
_"YOU AREN"T LEAVING HERE ALIVE." _

Decade got up, reverting into his normal form as Venjix got up, undamaged at all. Thinking back, Tsukasa was sure that the previous attack damaged Venjix. _Can he be regenerating?_

Venjix started to hover in the air, his hands forming one single cannon.

_"DESTRUCTION BLITS." _

Venjix began to fire a wave from the cannon, Decade starting to evade the attack by running.

"Attack Ride, Clock-Up!"

Listening to the voice of Tsukasa, the Decadriver makes the accurate adjustments.

{_Kamen Ride: Kabuto. Attack Ride: Clock. Up.}_

Moving at hyper speeds, Decade easily evades the attack and he jumps into the air, kicking Venjix down to the ground from behind. Decade takes out a new card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

{_Final Attack Ride: Decade}_

Decade jumps into the air as he begins to kick through the cards, the Kabuto form and attack ending, hitting Venjix directly in the back, initiating an explosion as he lands.

"And that takes care of that."

Flag returns out of the base as it explodes.

"Don't worry. I actually deactivated the other Venjix things. Oh. And by the way. Behind you mate." "What?"

Decade turned around only for a giant hand to knock him flying into the air. Shocked, he sees that Venjix silently turned into his giant form. Flag, commands to sky ship to catch Decade and he lands onto the star board of the ship where Flag jumps up, reaching him.

"You actually helped me. What's the catch?"  
"I need the engine cell to defeat Venjix!"

Flag takes the wheel of the ship, maneuvering around the angry Venjix. He positions the ship high above Venjix.

_"WHY WON'T YOU DIE!? COME HERE SO I CAN DESTROY YOU!"  
_"Nice fellow, isn't he?"

Decade takes out the engine cell, inserting it into the Decadriver. It makes an error sound, the cell popping out.

"I think I'm going to regret this."  
"I know you are mate. But I'm a pirate and this is what I do lad."

Sighing, Decade tossed the Engine Cell to Flag as the sky ship began to transform. Flag caught the chip, inserting it into the wheel where suddenly, the RPM Zords appeared surrounding the sky ship.

"Where did they come from?"  
"No idea actually."  
"Begin sequence, NOW!"

Decade sighed. "I'm going to distract him."  
"You do that."  
"Let's see. Voice command. Final Attack Ride!"

Decade began to run, jumping off of the rail as Venjix slowly tried to swat him away.

_{DECADE!}_

Freefalling, he fell through the cards, plunging rapidly towards the giant Venjix.

"Rider…PUNCH!"

His falling speed increases as his right hand glows. He hits Venjix directly into his right eye as he falls off, opening a dimension barrier to find himself standing on a megazord.

"Decade. Meet the RPM Ultrazord. My sky ship managed to integrate itself onto this mecha. Ready?"  
"I'm still trying to figure out your angle…Flag."  
"That's smart of ya lad. Now…Abandon ship."

Flag jumps off the megazord as the megazord began to fly directly into Venjix at high speeds.

"Wait...You aren't telling me that…Wow."

Decade jumps off of the Megazord as it flies directly into Venjix, creating a massive explosive outburst. The wave sent Decade flying to the ground where he managed to create a dimension barrier, landing on the floor, rolling.

"Really Flag?"

Flag smirks, holding up the Engine Cell standing as if nothing happened.

"Venjix is defeated. AND THIS IS MINE."

Flag fires a shot at Decade before disappearing into black smoke. Sighing, Decade cancelled the transformation, noting that there was no trace of any of the drones made by Venjix anywhere to be seen. Summoning his Machine Decader, Tsukasa began to ride in the direction of the dome before he found a white figure standing before him. Upon getting closer, the figure held up a knife like object and appeared to almost Kamen Rider like.

"What is this?"

Suddenly, the world spun around the two as Tsukasa found himself back in Futo.

_To be Continued…._

_NEXT TIME. ON KAMEN RIDER DECADE VERSUS THE DARK RANGERS…_

_TSUKASA, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS, FINDS HIMSELF BACK IN FUTO. YET EVERYTHING IS NOT WHAT IT SEEMS. WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CROSS A DETECTIVE WITH A SPACE PATROL AGENCY?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME._

_What do the eyes of the Destroyer see as he travels in the worlds of the DARK RANGERS?!_


	6. Chapter V

**_Kamen Ride V: Double Trouble Delta _**

The sound of mechanical keys can be head being hit in quick succession as the smell of black coffee emerges in the area of the Narumi Agency. Hard (Half) Boiled Detective, Hidari Shotaro, sips his daily cup of black coffee smiling as he continues to type away his latest case report.

_"Case File Number 38…  
Missing Animal Case Number 38…  
10:00 AM.  
Customer arrived at Agency to file-"_

A loud crash shakes Shotaro from his thoughts as he returns to reality, shaking his head. The sound of sirens echoing loudly as Shotaro looks at Phillip who sat upright from lying down on his bed. Phillip nods at Shotaro as he runs to the secret room in the agency, safely closing the door. Phillip looks to his Fedora Rack, picking up a white Fedora. He runs his fingers around the fedora as he places it on, smirking to himself as he eyes himself in the mirror. Smiling, he practices some hard-boiled poses before attempting to adjust the fedora to get his look just right. As Shotaro turned to open the door, a blast went through the door barely missing Shotaro as he falls back off-balance.

"SPD. Open up!"

Shotaro sighs.

"It's Decade's fault…Isn't it?"

The SPD officers busted into the room finding Shotaro all alone with his hands rose in the air.

Tsukasa sneezes. "_Why do I have the feeling that someone mentioned my name?"_ Tsukasa thought to himself. Tsukasa sighs as he takes the Machine Decader and rides to the agency only to find that the members of the SPD force had already entered the compound.

"Usually, it takes tons of building up and terror before I meet one of the dark A.R. Rangers."

Tsukasa demounts, walking to the door before pausing.

"I wonder if Shotaro went over the speed limit while on his Hardboileder." Tsukasa shrugs, kicking the door open as Tsukasa walks into a dimension barrier. As he emerges from it, he finds himself in front of Hidari Shotaro.

"Ah. Tsuka-What are you wearing?! You look hardboiled!"

The SPD Officers aim their weapon at Shotaro and Tsukasa, waiting for orders.

"What do you mean what am I-?"

Tsukasa looks down, finding that he was wearing a black vest, a magenta dress shirt, and a fedora which seemed to be way magenta to look normal. "_The dimension barrier…Great. Now I look like Hidari. I look ridiculous.", _Tsukasa told himself.

"Just get on with it." Tsukasa pulls out Kamen Ride card as one of the officers suddenly turned to the others.

"Evacuate! B-Squad Strike Team on the way!" The officers run out as a loud helicopter could be heard. Within moments, five figures crash through the roof holding out a Cellphone like object titled "SPD".

"Hidari. Henshin."  
"Don't tell me what to do Tsukasa!"  
"You take forever for your henshin to finish!"

_{KAMEN RIDE:…Decade!}_

Tsukasa transforms into Decade as Shotaro pulls out a black USB.

"Hens-"

The strike team takes out their fire arm as they fire at once, Shotaro vaulting over his table hiding under it.

"Some help here?"  
"Just hurry up!"

The Strike Team holds up their SPD Cells as they activate it.

"S_PD! Emergency!"_

Sirens flail as the Strike Team transforms into SPD Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink as Shotaro finally hits the USB.

_{JOKAH!}_

From the distance, Phillip finds the Double Driver on him as he ensures the room is safely locked.

_{Cyclone!}_

Shotaro and Phillip yell at the same time, "HENSHIN!"

Shotaro stands up from his cover as his Fedora falls onto the table as he poses, slamming the Memories into the driver.

_{Cyclone-JOKAH!}_

SPD Red fires at Shotaro as the transformation redirects the bullets towards them. SPD Red steps back avoiding the bullet as he drops the regular firearm. The other rangers follow suite, dropping them as SPD Red takes out his Delta Blaster.

"Delta Blaster, Ready! FIRE!"

SPD Red barrel rolls to the side firing at Decade as Decade convert the Ridebooker into sword mode, deflecting the blast. Decade turns to Double, looking at him finding him hiding behind the desk. Sighing, Decade vaults over the table and joins Double in cover.

"They actually seem like the regular S.P.D. Rangers. Why are they here? What did you do exactly? It's not clicking in."  
"It was Santa's fault! It's a long story."  
"Start from somewhere!"  
"Fine fine. It was raining and-"  
"Don't give me unnecessary details!"  
"-And the city of Futo was windy. Windier than usual. Lightning flashed everywhere! And that's when it happened. Eternal Returned…"

Tsukasa sighs. "_This is going to be a long day. Not sure what will kill me first. The SPD Squad or Shotaro's overdramaticness." _  
~Flashback.~

Shotaro and Phillip stood before Kamen Rider Eternal.

"Puff. You're just like me Phillip. A devil."  
"I am nothing like you! I'm going to take you down!"

Shotaro raised his hand, his fingers running around his Fedora.

"Don't you mean…we? Partner…"

Phillip smiled, nodding.

_{CYCLONE.}  
{JOKER}  
{CYCLONE-JOKAH!}_

~10 Minute Time Jump~

Cyclone-Joker XTREME was falling off the building, when the winds of Futo began pushing the Riders in the air, the form evolving into its Golden Form. Within instants, the Riders flew up and Rider kicked Eternal. When the Riders landed, Eternal was nowhere to be seen, the fragments of the Eternal memory shattering.

~One Year Afterwards~

Santa walked into the detective agency, holding his usual red sack of gifts. Shotaro sighed.

"It's the middle of April!"  
"And I have a present to give you. It's actually…A very weird present."

Santa threw Shotaro a Gaia memory looking suspiciously similar to the Eternal Memory. Astonished, Shotaro caught it, examining it. He then pressed its activation button.

_{ETERNAL.}_

Shotaro shook his head.

"Santa…Don't tell anyone about this…"

Santa nodded, leaving. After a while, Shotaro kept examining the memory. He eventually showed it to Phillip. Phillip came to the conclusion that the device was the Eternal memory that was the prototype, the generation one Gaia Memory.

"It doesn't make sense Phillip. The memory should have been destroyed."  
"It seems to have been recreated."

Shotaro shook his head, taking the Gaia Memory back.

"I'm going to hide this and keep it safe."

~Present Day~

Tsukasa facepalmed as the SPD Rangers kept firing at them, apparently unable to hit them.

"So. Are you telling me that when the SPD rangers initially asked you for the Memory, you didn't give it to them? And as a result, they're taking it from you now?!"  
"When you put it that way, it makes me look like an idiot! But I didn't trust them because they had no way of knowing I had the memory! As for that matter, why are the SPD Rangers here? Aren't they supposed to be in the future Tsukasa?"  
"Don't look at me damn it!"

Decade sighed as the attacks seemed to stop. Double took a peek only to get blasted.

"SPD, SWAT MODE!" The SPD Rangers called at once. Within moments, each ranger went into their swat battlizer. Decade jumped up, aiming his Ridebooker at each of them. It was then he noticed that the Rangers seemed to be different then what they were supposed to be. Each ranger had a visible dark aura around them.

"Where's the memory now Double? Don't tell me. Just destroy it. I'll take care of these S.P.D. Dark Rangers."  
"Are you sure? They look like the Dekara-"  
"That's neither here nor ther-Why am I even-JUST GO!"

_{HEAT. TRIGGER!}_

Heat Trigger jumped up, running away blasting the SPD Rangers as Decade shook his head. "_That was so half boiled. Attacking them while they were focused on the main character of this story."_ Decade thought to himself as he ran his fingers along the edge of the Ridebooker.

"Syd, Z, Bridge, Sky. Go after the Masked Rider. I'll deal with this one myself!" SPD Red threw his blaster in the air, catching them as the other rangers nodded, running along to follow their orders.

"I don't think so." _  
{Attack Ride; ILLUSION!}_

Decade split into three, blocking the other rangers, only SPD Pink making it through.

"Tch. I'm sure Double can take one her. I hope."

Decade eyed the other Rangers as they circled around him.

"So be it. We'll take you down and then go after your friend."  
"_So be it._ I'll take all of you down and then I'll _go after your friend!"_ Decade's voice was filled with confidence and arrogance.

There was tension in the room as each Ranger stared intently on Decade as Decade calmly returned their stares.

"Who are you?  
"I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider. You won't remember that when you wake up in the morning."

Double ran across his base, opening another secret door that lead to the secret room.

"I told you that another secret door would be useful Phillip!"  
_"I did say there was a 0.1441114444 chance that it would eventually be useful."_

Double stared at the room blankly, shaking his head.

_"You put it over there."_ Double's right hand pointed to the area which had a table in which the things on top of it were neatly organized in.  
"Arigato Phillip!"

Double kicked over the table, looking at the ground finding the secret panel. Double stared at the room again.

"Where did I put the keys? Gah! It doesn't even matter!"

Double took Trigger and blasted the secret door, taking the Eternal Gaia Memory.

_"That was very half boiled Shotaro. The keys were right there. You would have seen it if you didn't knock over the table!"  
_"Pfft. That was very hard boiled Phillip!"

Double's left side made a very overly dramatic hand gesture as the right side picked up the Gaia Memory.

"Time to destr-"

SPD Pink busted into the room, blasting Double from behind.

"Did you leave the door open?!"  
_"Of course not. That was you Shotaro."  
_"…"

SPD Pink made a confused gesture with her head.

"Are you talking to yourself?"

_"…"_

{_ETERNAL!}_

The Gaia Memory began levitating on its own. Double made the move to destroy it but the Pink Ranger blasted Double once again. Annoyed, Double began to blast it once more as a bright light emanated from the Gaia Memory which was followed by a huge explosion. When the smoke cleared, only a single figure stood still, a cape flying around behind him.

Decade watched in belief as the wall next to him exploded. _"Did Shotaro really have another entrance to that room? Who does he think he is? Batman?!"_

The explosion managed to take down the SPD Blue Ranger as he forcefully demorphed.

"I guess I don't have any more time to play around with you guys."  
"Playing around?! How dare you!"

The SPD Rangers began preparing to blast Decade as he took out a Kamen Ride Card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

_{_Kamen Ride:_ Drive! Type Speed-Speed-Speed! Fiiiiire up ignition!} _

Decade shifted forms into Drive type Speed, flicking his wrist. He summoned the Gun Door and his Ridebooker, proceeding to dual wield both armaments and spun around, blasting each Ranger multiple times. After a while, Drive's boots began to speed around, making rapid 360 degree spins multiple times. With each spin, more and more sparks flew from the suits until Drive stopped. Each Ranger had an explosion demorphing.

"That was a fun ride."

{_Nice Drive! _Decade!}

Decade's form returned to normal as he staggered a bit, somewhat dizzy from all the spinning. Decade then rushed into the room, finding both SPD Pink and Double knocked out an un-transformed. Footsteps alerted him to a figure in white.

"I see. You must be Kamen Rider Eternal."

_{_Eternal: _Maximum Drive!} _

Eternal took out his knife, sending a blast of energy at Decade. As Decade began to sidestep it, the blast travelled faster blasting him back. Eternal jumped after Decade, the battle ensuing outside the agency.

~~~  
Shotaro was awoken by the sound of loud explosions.

"Ugh, what happen-Phillip! Phillip!"

Shotaro saw Phillip unconscious, rushing to him. Once he was there, he began shaking Phillip awake.

"Was that Eternal?"  
"We destroyed him so it can't be."  
"Either way, we need to help Tsukasa. He won't be able to fight Eternal on his own. He might be Decade but he isn't hard boiled enough!"

Phillip blinked. Deciding not to retort, Phillip and Shotaro ran outside finding Decade and Eternal heavily fighting each other.

"So. You two finally decided to show up. Your friend isn't the talking type. And he's your mess! So take care of him!"  
"So…Are you saying you need our help?"  
"No! Do you want me to take down your own enemy? I might as well become Futo's new Kamen Rider…"  
"Fine fine, let's go Phillip!"

Phillip nodded as they began to henshin, Eternal turning around.

{Cyclone!} "Henshin!"  
{Joker!} "Henshin!"  
_{CYCLONE- JOKAH!}_

The wind began to pick up as Double transformed into their rider form. Decade had a sinister thought in his mind as he jumped behind Double, inserting a new card into the Decadriver.

"This…might tickle a bit."  
"Don't you-"  
_{Final Form Ride: DOUBLE!}_

Decade activated Double's Final Form, reaching in the middle of Double splitting them in half.

{Cyclone _CYCLONE!}  
_{Joker _JOKAH!}_

Kamen Rider Joker stared at Decade.

"Next time Decade…"  
"Shotaro…this was the logical choice."

Decade smirked, inserting another card into the Decadriver.

{Final Attack Ride: _D-D-Ouble!}  
{Cyclone: MAXIMUM DRIVE!}  
{Joker: MAXIMUM DRIVE!  
{ETERNAL. MAXIMUM DRIVE!} _

Cyclone and Joker jumped into the air as Eternal blasted Decade. Both sides of Double connected with their Rider Kicks defeating Eternal once more.

"That was interesting. There didn't seem to be anyone controlling the memory."  
"So it was a ghost?"  
"That's silly Shotaro. There are no such things as ghosts."

Double's transformation ended as Phillip reached for the Eternal Gaia Memory, still intact somehow.

"This is most interesting Shotaro. The memory break didn't destroy the Gaia Memory."

As Shotaro looked to Decade, he noticed Decade's form had changed. It was darker and the form also had a black cape that made out of strands. On top of that, Decade's normal gem was dark purple and he seemed to radiate a dark aura around him.

"Decade?"

Phillip turned around, Decade's hand stretched for the Gaia Memory. Phillip tossed the memory at Decade, Decade catching it.

"I understand it all now. I've been traveling through each dimension and fighting your Eternal made me figure out what happened. Each dimension needed to be reset."  
"What are you saying Tsukasa?"  
"Each Ranger world seemed to be darker than the next. I need to defeat all Rangers. That should be of some help."  
"Tsukasa, are you saying-"  
"This is different. I haven't turned into the bad guy Shotaro. You wouldn't understand."

Decade crushed the Gaia memory in his hand, dropping the pieces on the ground as he turned around, making a gesture towards the agency. The SPD Rangers had begun to get up as they seemed to fade out of the dimension. The agency was then repaired as a dimension barrier passed over it.

"You see? The World of SPD reset itself. What that means is that all of the SPD officers and Rangers will return in their own world, completely normal."  
_"It makes sense now. Dark Decade must've caused the corruption. I must defeat the other Rangers to end the corruption. Unfortunately, that means war. I must become the Destroyer of Worlds once again it seems. So be it…"_ Decade thought to himself. Decade reverted to his normal form as Decade then ended his transformation, returning to his civilian state.

Tsukasa turned around, nodding at Shotaro and Phillip.

"Next time, try to be more hard boiled Shotaro. Like your partner, Phillip."  
"HEY!"

Phillip laughed a bit, Tsukasa joining in as flying green object suddenly rocketed straight pass Tsukasa, barely missing him. The green object is revealed to be a green slipper which had hit Shotaro directly in the head, knocking him down.

"Were you trying to be hard boiled Shotaro?! Don't lie to me!"

Tsukasa turned around, seeing Akiko and Ryu walking in, holding hands. _"I should leave now. Before she attacks me with those slippers of hers." _Tsukasa backed away slowly from the two before running into a dimension barrier.

"HE LEFT BEFORE HE SAID HI. SHOTARO! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HIM!?"  
"Uh. I didn't say anything. It's more likely that you scared him off-"

Shotaro sped off, Akiko in pursuit with her slippers. Ryu and Phillip were content with watching Shotaro's dilemma.

Tsukasa walked into Hikari Studio, the shop closed for the meantime. Tsukasa took a walk, smiling as he looked around the studio.

"I had plenty of good times here…"

Tsukasa strolled to the painting, pulling down a new canvas seeing Dinosaur themed robots again.

"Mighty Morphin again? Can't be."

Before opening the door, Tsukasa went to the kitchen and made some tea.

_"Whatever the cost, I'll save the dimensions. I am the Destroyer of All. Although…I do prefer being a passing through Kamen Rider."_

**_To be Continued…._**

**_NEXT TIME. ON KAMEN RIDER DECADE VERSUS THE DARK RANGERS…_**

**_TSUKASA, THE DESTROYER OF WORLDS, FINDS HIMSELF IN THE WORLD OF THE POWER RANGERS DINO CHARGE. AT FIRST, THE WORLD SEEMS TO BE NORMAL AND TSUKASA AIMLESSLY WALKS ABOUT, UNCONCERNED. HOWEVER, WHEREVER DECADE WALKS, THE DARK RANGERS FOLLOW!_**

**_What do the eyes of the Destroyer see as he travels in the worlds of the DARK RANGERS?!_**

I haven't written Decade in about a while now because of school. I hope to pump out some good chapters however now that I'm back! ~


	7. Chapter 6

Kamen Ride: Chapter 6

~"_I must defeat the other Rangers to end the corruption. Unfortunately, that means war. I must become the Destroyer of Worlds once again it seems. So be it..."_ ~

Tsukasa Kadoya was focused on the realization he made in the world of Double. Tsukasa punched the wall nearest to him.

"I have to be the bad guy. Damn it. It has to be done."

Tsukasa stormed out of the photo shop in a very foul mood. While Tsukasa never personally meant the Dino Charge Rangers, he had fought alongside the Kyoryugers alongside a vast number of Riders and Sentai. While the Rangers aren't the Sentai, the suits the Ranger bore heavily reminded Tsukasa of their respective Sentai. Tsukasa sighed. A dimension barrier opened before him, Tsukasa being rushed with memories as well as information as to where he was.

"This…Is my world. The Dino Charge Rangers are in my dimension. I guess I need to defeat the Dino Charge Rangers to safely save both my dimensions and theirs. It's the only way this works."

Tsukasa sighed, walking into a coffee shop. There, he found a teenager with an accent and skateboard.

"Can I help your sir?"

Tsukasa nodded to the cashier over the counter.

"Yes. Tell me everything you know about the Power Rangers."  
"Well. Um. They've saved this city several times."

_"But this isn't their world. I believe that this dimension isn't my dimension fused with the one of the Dino Charge Rangers. Nor is it the Dino Charge Rangers' having their dimension being fused with mine. No. This is a separate dimension all together with both dimensions creating a new one. I need to find nee-san."_ Tsukasa thought to himself.

Tsukasa turned around seeing the teenager skate off in a hurry. Tsukasa stared at the table, finding the food the teenager ordered barely eaten. Tsukasa thought back, more memory piecing itself together in his brain.

_"Sou ka. He's Chase. The Black Dino Charge Ranger. I'm not too sure what my goal here is. I don't wish to act unless I have reason to. I'm still a Kamen Rider of justice, even if I'm hunting Dark Rangers. So far, it doesn't seem this timeline was corrupted. I somehow doubt it was my doppelganger to begin with. Even so…" _

Tsukasa stared at the door, unsure of what he needed to do and even less sure of what he wanted to do. He decided to exit the door when the ground began to shake.

"What is it?"

Tsukasa heard a primal roar as the shaking increased. From the distance, Tsukasa could make out a dinosaur like figure running throughout the city and to his disgust, eat humans. Tsukasa could also make out four smaller creatures running after the bigger creature. It was almost as if the giant one was leading the smaller four.

"A tyrannosaurus-rex and velociraptors running amid in the city. Now I know what I'm supposed to do in this dimension. Henshin!"

Tsukasa started running toward the scene of conflict as the civilians began to run away from it.

_{Kamen Ride: DECADE!}_

Tsukasa transformed into the Masked Rider Decade and stared around at the chaos. The Tyrannosaurs was only approaching faster and the pack of Raptors trailing behind it._ If I don't take down the threat now, more innocents will get hurt. Where are the Power Rangers anyway? This seems to be like a problem that they should handle. _

Decade ran towards the dinosaur, taking out a fresh card.

_{Kamen Ride: OOO! Ta-To-Ba-Anything-Goes-Ta-To-Ba!}_

Decade took out a second card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

_{Form Ride: Lion, Tora, Cheetah: La-Tah- La-Tah- La-Tora-Tar}_

Decade transformed into OOO's Latoratar Combination.

_{Attack Ride: Liodias!}_

Decade unleashes a bright light which he targeted directly at the T-Rex. The light had enough power to reduce to T-Rex into ashes. The Raptors instantly sped up their running speed, the pack breaking off in different directions, one heading straight for Decade. Within moments, it stopped in front of him.

"Nice try. But I've watched Jurassic Park. The rest of your pack will try to flank me from all sides."

_{Kamen Ride: Decade! Attack Ride: ILLUSION!}_

Decade returned into his base from, splitting to three forming a triangle as the three Raptors approached him from the other directions. The Raptors then paused, screeching. Almost as if they were talking to one another.

"Where's Rexy?!"

Decade turned his head, finding a girl cover her mouth along with what seemed to be her friends.

"Run away! I can take care of the Raptors."  
"Run away mate? These are our dinosaurs."

Decade turned around to see the teenager from the shop earlier.

"What are you supposed to be? A Power Ranger? Amateur."  
"I'm not a Rang-"  
"I hurt you now!"

The Raptors turned into what appeared to be batteries and flew back into a teen wearing red.

"Let me guess. Tyler, Chase, Koda, Shelby and…Where's your Green Ranger?"  
"Rex ate him…"

_"Well then_." Decade thought to himself. _"I found the Dark Rangers alright."  
_"Enough Rangers. There's something wrong with you all. I can help you."

Tyler stepped in front.

"We don't need help. You're the one surrounded."

A light flashed as the three Decades returned to a single form. Decade dusted off his hands before taking out a new card, inserting it into his Decadriver.

_{Kamen Ride...)_

"I really didn't want to do this. But it seems that I have to."  
"Who are you supposed to be anyway? You never answered Shelby."  
"I…am the Destroyer of All. Remember that."

{_Violent Emotion….DECADE.}_

Decade transformed into his Violent Emotion form. The Magenta on his base form turned darker as a light magenta glow surrounded him. On his back emerged a cape in strands.

"So be it then. I'll save you all. One way or the other."

Tyler held his Dino Charge morpher.

"It's going to get wild so-"  
"So try not to die." Violent Emotion Decade interrupted, waiting for the Rangers to transform.  
"Dino Charger Ready! It's Morphin' Time!'

A flash of light flickered across the city as the Rangers transformed.

_{Attack Ride: Invisible!} _

Decade somersaulted backwards, jumping safely away from the Rangers as he turned invisible.

"Whenever you all are ready to go, I'm going to destroy you."  
"It's not like we never heard that before."  
"And it's not like you ever faced me before."

{_Attack Ride: BLAST BLAST BLAST!}_

Decade exited his invisible mode, appearing before the Rangers blasting them all at once. Decade jumped back before approaching the Rangers calmly putting his Ridebooker back onto his belt as began to dust his hands off.

"Whenever you would like to begin…"

The Rangers began surrounding Decade, their suits burned wherever the blast hit them. In sync, the four Rangers began to attack him. Chase and Shelby used the Dino Blade Blaster to blast Decade from a distance as Koda and Tyler lunged at Decade, slashing at him with the Dino Sabers. Sparks ignited on Decade as he took the multiple hits and staggered back.

"It's barely affecting him. Let's use Dino Steel!" Tyler said jumping back as the other Rangers followed his lead.  
"Right!" The other three Rangers responded holding up a Battery.

"Dino Armor X Charger, Activate!"

Each Ranger put a strange orange battery into their morpher, firing it. Suddenly, each Ranger had a piece of armor as well as own unique individual weapons.

_"I probably should power up as well."_ Violent Emotion Decade looked at his cards, thinking as the Rangers began to circle around him again.

"You can surrender. We might even let you join our team! We do need a mascot…"  
"You've unleashed dinosaurs onto the city. If you didn't get the memo, Rangers are supposed to be the ones saving the city."

Shelby scoffed.

"Save? The city?"

Decade picked a card, inserting it into his Decadriver.

_{Enhanced Ride: Double!}_

Violent Emotion Decade began to fly in the air, a heavy wind beginning to pick up.

_{Final Maximum Ride: Cyclone-Jokah Extreme DEEEEECADE!}_

For a brief moment, Decade's cape transformed Cyclone Joker's Extreme form's wings, flying into the air as he does a 180 turn, flying directly at the Rangers.

"MOVE!"

The Red and Pink Ranger barrel rolled away from the attack as Chase jumped, blasting the flying Decade as Koda attempted to tackle Decade. Decade's wings blocked the blast as Decade re-adjusted his flight, jumping behind the Blue Ranger as he grabbed his back and threw him at Chase hard.

_{Enhanced Ride: Over}_

Violent Emotion Decade lost his battle enhancements as he stared at the Rangers as they began to regroup. The Red Ranger looked at the others as the nodded. Tyler took out the Dino Spike Charger and began to combine the weapons that the Dino Steel Armor granted the Rangers to form the Dino Spike.

_{Attack Ride: Clock. UP.}_

The Blue, Black, and Pink Rangers formed a triangle where the Red Ranger stood in the middle. The Dino Spike charged up with four colors as Riley's weapon is added to complete the weapon.

"FIIIIIRE!"

The Red Ranger jumped high and tossed the Dino Spike at Decade who calmly watched it approach him slowly. Decade ran behind the Dino Spike, jumping high as he grabbed it from the back spinning around as the Red Ranger landed next to his allies. While Decade was still in the air, he faced the Rangers and threw the Dino Spike at the Rangers. As it slowly began to approach the Rangers, Decade took out a card, inserting it into his Decadriver.

_{Final Attack Ride: Violent Emotion DECADE.}_

Several cards attacked the Rangers as they were knocked into a tight center as the Spike finally hit them, the Rangers being sent flying. Decade flew through the cards, each card slamming each Ranger hard before Decade Rider kicked through them, landing to the ground as the Rangers exploded.

_{Clock…Over}_

The Rangers were sent flying into the ground, demorphing from the damage they faced. Decade walked towards the Rangers as a seemingly black barrier was lifted from the skies and presumably the world.

Decade held up a new card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

_{Support Ride: Restore!}_

The world was returned to normal as Riley appeared to the other Rangers.

"Who are you?"  
"I'm just passing through."

Decade disappeared into a dimension barrier, leaving the world of Dino Charge.

Tsukasa stared at the painting shooting the dinosaurs.

"I helped that world…But there are more I need to help. The Turbo Rangers… In Space, Lost Galaxy, Light Speed Rescue, Time Force, and Wild Force Rangers…As well as the Ninjas Storm, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, and Mega Force Rangers. This isn't happening fast enough."

Tsukasa stared at the painting, sliding a new card into the Decadriver.

_{Dimension Form Ride: Battle World.}_

The painting showed Violent Emotion Decade surrounded by the remaining rangers covered in a black aura.

"I'll save the world. I think."

**_What do the eyes of the Destroyer see as the travels through the many worlds of the Dark Rangers?_**

**_The end of his journey…_**

**_Next time on Kamen Rider Decade and the Dark Rangers, Decade fights ALL Rangers in a fight to save the world or be destroyed by it._**

**_Be witness to it…_**

**_Journey through the Decade._**

**_~Nomorereason: Darkus _**


	8. Chapter 7

_Kamen Ride VII- Part 1._

_{Dimension Form Ride: Battle World.}  
_"I'll save the world. I think."

**_Kadoya Tsukasa, the Destroyer of Worlds created a new Battle World where only the strongest would survive. As Decade, he defeated the Dark Mighty Morphin' Rangers which lead to a restoration of the timeline. As Decade, Tsukasa defeated the Dark Samurai Rangers. As Decade, Tsukasa defeated his Dark Counter Part. The Dark RPM Rangers. The Dark S.P.D. Rangers. The Dark Dino Charge Rangers. After each victory, the worlds were once again continuing in the right path, the darkness that purged the respective worlds destroyed. The process however began to take too long. Several innocent lives were being threatened and in some cases, killed. The Dark Rangers that existed where the: In Space, Lost Galaxy, Light Speed Rescue, Time Force, Wild Force, Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder, Mystic Force, Operation Overdrive, Jungle Fury, and lastly, the Mega Force Rangers. The Mega Force Rangers especially needed restoring as in at least one universe, the Rangers were destroyed. In a last minute dash to save the world, Kamen Rider Decade decided to attempt to defeat the rest of the Rangers all at once._**

Tsukasa stared at the various Rangers as he began to feel a bad case of de ja vu. In a flash of black light, the remaining Rangers began to be forcefully transformed into a Dark Ranger, their shades of color becoming Darker. Tsukasa took a jump back inserting a card into his Decadriver. The device glowed as it announced the transformation roll call.

"Henshin!"  
_{KAMEN RIDE: HEROIC EMOTION...DECADE!}_

Decade's magenta started to glow darker as the magenta became a scarlet red as he gained a small green scarf on his back which was long enough to touch the ground. Heroic Emotion Decade's head jewel changed from yellow to purple to gold.

"First and Final Warning Rangers. I know that none of you are yourselves and I don't want to do this. Surrender now and I can restore you all to normal. I'll just need for you all to power down."  
"Interesting statement. We outnumber you one hundred to one. You should never have brought us here." The Red Mega Force Ranger said. The Black Dino Thunder Ranger walked over as the other Rangers began to surround him.  
"It doesn't matter who you are. We're all Dark Rangers and we're stopping you!"

The Red Rangers took out their various side arms and swords as they stared at Decade, waiting for the other to give the signal.

_Well crap. I might have bitten more than I can chew. This new form functions similarly to my other Emotion Form. Just more heroic I'm guessing. _Decade dusted his hands off as he went into a fighting stance. _I'm surrounded by a lot of Rangers now. Even if I may be stronger than any one Ranger, I'm surrounded by several of them. If they hit me, it'll hurt. A lot. I need to do this smart._

Decade placed in a card into his Decadriver.

_{**Fusion Attack Ride**: **Clock Up** plus **Rekka Daizantou**!}_

Heroic Emotion Decade entered the Clock Up, summoning Shinken Red's Rekka Daizantou. He sped around the Rangers, using the heavy weapon to perform a fire slashing attack at the Rangers.

_{**CLOCK OVER!}**_

The Clock-Up card popped out of the Decadriver as the card began to become sealed.

_Well. That was unexpected. This form might be too powerful for me to keep spamming cards._

The Red Rangers seemed to be stunned but not too damaged. The Red Overdrive Ranger entered the Sentinel Ranger Mode as an insignia appeared on Decade. The Red Overdrive Ranger and took out two energy swords, slashing several times at Decade. Stunned, Decade got blasted back hitting the ground hard. The Second Attack Ride card popped out, Decade already using two Attack Ride cards. Decade groaned as he got up.

"I'm starting to regret this."

The caped Mystic Force Rangers flew towards Decade as they began fire at him. Decade spun around taking out his Ridebooker, quickly firing back. Decade jumped into the air, inserting another card into his Decadriver.

_{**Final Attack Ride: RYUKI!}**_

Decade summoned a mighty dragon which attacked the Mystic Force Rangers at once. Decade jumped into the dragon's mouth as it fired a breath of fire, sending Decade straight at the Rangers at high speeds. Within moments, the Mystic Force Rangers were returned to normal and disappeared.

"That was unexpected-"

Decade was interrupted by a red slash that he could only make out as a Red blur. Suddenly a Blue and Yellow blur flew by Decade as the second series of slashes connected with Decade as he staggered back.

Without thinking, Decade inserted the Clock Up Attack Ride card into the Decadriver. The Decadriver made a loud error sound as three more series of slashes struck Decade as he was blasted by a large gust of wind, Decade being sent flying farther into the air. Before Decade could react, an aerial rush attack was initiated on Decade. One blue dash hit Decade from below him launching him higher vertically in the air. A Yellow dash hit Decade twice from both sides as a Red Dash hit him over head, causing Decade to hit the ground hard. Decade's three assailants jumped in front of him, revealing themselves to be the Dark Ninja Storm Rangers. Decade started to get up before falling on the ground in heavy pain. Decade duly noted the Other Rangers in the distance beginning to approach him.

**_{Attack Ride: METAL!}_**

The three Rangers began to dash at Decade once more in separate directions as their attacks were halted by Decade's metallic skin as Decade quickly spun around.

_{**Final Attack Ride: Ka-KABUTO!}**_

As Decade spun around, he jumped into the air hitting Kabuto's Roundhouse Rider Kick, taking down each of the Ninja Rangers. Both the Metal and Kabuto card popped out of the Driver as he caught them, seeing that they're both sealed.

Decade summoned his Machine Decader, riding off to regroup.

Two days passed since the initial start of the Battle World. Decade had taken down the Dark in Space Rangers and Galactic Rangers at the same time by using Gosei's Reflecloud. The card redirected the blasts that the Rangers hit and Decade followed up with Diend's Final Attack Ride Card, defeating the two Ranger Teams at once. Since then, Decade tried to stay stealthy. Out of the eleven Ranger teams that Decade had fought, he managed to defeat four of them. In this time, the Rangers began falling apart. The Dark Dino Thunder Rangers decided to go off on their own as the Dark Wild Force and Dark Jungle Fury Rangers followed them. The Lightspeed, Time Force followed the Mega Force Rangers. The Overdrive Rangers were divided, unsure which team to follow. The Dark Overdrive Rangers was Decade's next target.

After several hours of waiting, the Dark Overdrive Rangers were finally on their own away from the rest of the Rangers. Taking the short time to rest, Decade allowed himself to recover from his previous damage wounds. When Decade found the perfect time to strike, he jumped behind the Red Over Drive Ranger.

_{**Attack Ride: ONGEKIBOU REKKA!}**_

Decade created two drumsticks and began hitting them repeatedly on the Red's head, as a drum appeared on top of the Ranger. Within moments, Decade jumped back and threw several fireballs at the Overdrive Rangers. Within moments, the Rangers exploded as they returned to normal, disappearing.

"Six more teams left."

Decade began to sigh, his continued use of the cards taking a toll on him. _I would probably have an easier time if I went all out to fully take down the Rangers. I just can't. They're under control of an outside force. This isn't their fault. I can't be the Destroyer here. At least, not in Narutaki's sense._

Decade hopped onto the Machine Decader, riding to the last location of Dino Thunder's strike team. Within moments, Decade found himself in a trap as he gets surrounded by the Dino Thunder's Black, Blue, Yellow, and Red Rangers, Time Force's Red, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Green Rangers and Lightspeed's Red, Blue, Pink, Yellow, Green and Titanium Ranger. Decade sighed._ By my count, fifteen Rangers. I need to take down Fifteen Rangers on my own. This isn't going to end well so I best be careful._

Heroic Emotion Decade placed in several cards into the Decadriver.

**_{Fusion Attack Ride: Jokah Extreme+ Gatakiriba Kick+ Rocket Drill Kick! Rider FUSION KICK!}_**

A high intensity cyclone surrounded Decade as the Rangers started to get dragged towards him. Decade began to hover into the cyclone as Decade began to duplicate rapidly and within moments, each of Decade's boots summoned a drill like. The Decades Rider Kicked into the cyclone, seemingly hitting all of the Rangers. After a big explosion, Decade returned to normal as he began to pant heavily more, the attack ride cards popping out of the Decadriver.

_I'm not used to the Fusion Rides. This is starting to exhaust me. _Suddenly, a blue light appeared around the area of the explosion as the light faded. Decade turned around to see the Dino Thunder Rangers unscathed, the Blue Dino Thunder Ranger seemingly taking the full hit of the attack, protecting his team. Luckily, the other two teams were taken down.

"Thank you...Ethan."

The Blue Dino Thunder Ranger disappeared as Decade took out his Ridebooker, switching it into gun mode as he stared at the three Rangers tiredly. The Red Ranger charged at Decade, hitting him multiple times as he knocked away the Ridebooker. The Red Ranger jumped back as the Yellow seemingly screamed at Decade. Staggering back, the Black Ranger followed up using the Brachio Staff hitting Decade with a Wave strike. Within moments, Decade was on the ground. Unable to cope with all the damage he dealt with, his Heroic Emotion Form faded and Decade was forced into his normal mode, heavily weakened and on the ground.

"Any last words?"

The Dino Thunder Rangers began to approach the weakened Decade with their weapons, ready to end him.

"I...I'm the Destroyer of All. I...I accept that now."

Decade began to stand as a black strand cape appeared on Decade's back as the Magenta became a darker color. Decade transformed into the Violent Emotion Form. Within moments, Decade summoned the Ridebooker and inserted a card into the Decadriver quickly as the Rangers began to attempt the final blow.

_{**Attack Ride: Hyper Clock Up.}**_

Within seconds, Violent Emotion Decade took down the Rangers ruthlessly before collapsing, the effort weakening him severely.

Tsukasa groaned, his eyes opening. He was in the middle of nowhere, heavily injured and only three more Ranger teams to take down. He stood up, summoning his Machine Decader. Tsukasa limped to his machine, silently chiding himself for holding back. He placed on his helmet, tired. Weakened. He looked at himself from the Machine's mirror. He looked like hell. Tsukasa was tired of it all.

"No more...Holding back."

Tsukasa groaned, grabbing his side as he grew increasingly angry. He rode off to find his final foes to return to normal.

After several days, the Dark Rangers finally found the transformed Violent Emotion Decade.

"It's been a while."

_{**Kamen Form Ride: F-f-formula!}**_

Violent Emotion Decade spun around the Wild Force Rangers, clothes lining the rangers at high speeds multiple times. After skidding to a stop, Decade took out a new card, inserting it into the Decadriver as he turned around to face the Dark Mega Force Rangers.

"This ends now."

_{**Final Attack Ride: D-d-rive—Formula! TRAILER IMPAAACT!}**_

Decade fired a tremendous beam of energy, taking down the Wild Force Rangers at once as he spun around and began attacking the Jungle Fury at high speeds. Due to Formula's high speeds, the Rangers were barely able to keep track of the attacks made by Decade let alone to properly adapt. However, Megaforce Black and Yellow activated a stone wall just in time for Decade to run into it, staggering back as he speeds and strengths returned to the base parameters of Violent Emotion Decade.

"Not too smart, are you?"

_{**Summon Ride: WizarSwordGun!}**_

Decade spun around firing both the Ridebooker and WizarSwordGun at once, blasting at two Ranger teams before stepping back.

_{**Attack Ride: Invisible!}**_

Decade turned invisible before inserting another card into his Decadriver.

_{**Final Attack Ride: D-D-DECADE!}**_

Several cards scattered between the Jungle Fury Rangers as the Red, Blue, and Yellow Fury Rangers attempted to create their animal attacks. Within moments, Decade Rider Kicked through each card, defeating each Jungle Fury Ranger as Decade set his sights on the MegaForce Rangers.

"This ends now."

_{**Final Attack Fusion Ride: Agito+Kuuga! Duo Fusion RIDER KICK!}**_

Combining the two Rider Kicks, Decade Kicked through each of the Rangers, landing on the ground as he spun around, beginning to blast the Rangers he didn't defeat. In seconds, each Ranger was down and disappeared. Decade could sense the shift in the dimensions as everything returned to normal.

"So it's over. It's finally over. I destroyed the Dark Power Rangers."

Slowly, Decade's Violent Emotion Form faded as Decade returned to his base form. Decade then reverted back into his civilian form, his eyes widening slightly as a portal opened up beside him. Clenching his fist, he slowly stepped through, the portal closing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Crystal Harbor, Jake looked up from a book he had been reading inside of the Garage, Tk, his friend looking up from her computer. "What's wrong?" she asked. "I sense something powerful...and very frightening." he said, the book falling to the floor.

{Go go Power Rangers! The Eternal Legacy Rangers!}  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Kamen Rider Decade has finally defeated the last of the Dark Rangers. Just as Tsukasa Kadoya believes that he has saved the world from destruction, a portal appears beside him.**

**_What does the Eyes of the Destroyer See in the Finale of the Dark Rangers Saga?_**

**"The eyes of the Destroyer have his eyes set upon six teenagers in a city. Six warriors with the powers to call upon the past just like Decade. What fate awaits them on the battlefield?"**

**_Be Witness to the Finale:_**

**Kamen Rider Decade vs. Power Rangers Legacy: Duel of Destinies.**

Nomorereason Here!

I could have ended Kamen Rider Decade vs. The Dark Rangers right here! Where Decade wins! But that would be too easy! Too predictable! The finale of the series will be a crossover with a good friend of mine who actually inspired me to start writing Decade's story. I'll give a link to his epic story in the comments below! It's worth a read!

_Mokugekise yo Journey through the Decade._


	9. Chapter 8

**_~The following chapter was a collaboration between myself and Knight Europa over on . He's an epic brother of mine! Check out "Power Rangers Legacy" over on Fan-Fict! Enjoy!~ _**

Kamen Rider Decade  
Versus  
Power Rangers Legacy:  
Duel of Destinies.

One year had passed since the War for Crystal Harbor, the Legacy Rangers having focused on their studies for their senior year. Graduation was only a month away, and the time had flown by quickly. Jerome Johnson was sitting in the cafeteria with a few papers spread out in front of him, Jake sitting beside him with a tray that had two slices of pizza and two pieces of chocolate silk pie, giving his friend one of each.

"Thanks, man. I was so focused on these applications I forgot to buy lunch."

"Don't mention it. Any of the choices catch your eye? I was thinking Raven's Wing Academy, only thing is, I would need to make a new last name."

"Why not just do what you usually do and pick a last name from a past Ranger?"

"I don't want to do that anymore. Our fight is over, and I'd like my own name for once, a real name."

"You can always take my last name, sweetie." said a female voice behind the two men, Diane Pai standing with a text book in her hands, giggling when her boyfriend looked at her with wide eyes.

"I-uh-what?" he stuttered, trying to find the right words, Jerome letting out a chuckle. Diane sat down beside Jake and glanced over at all the papers.

"You two are really taking this College stuff seriously; glad you are putting your minds to something."

"Hey, if I'm going to become a Senator, gotta start somewhere. What about you?"

"I'm probably going to stay at the shop for a few more years, then see where it goes from there."

Zeke Simmons, Vanessa Trejo, and Spike Skullovitch soon joined them at the table, Zeke digging into a chicken pot pie while talking between bites.

"So, wacha guys think of graduating?"

"Dude, don't talk with your mouth full!" Spike said, throwing a napkin at him while Vanessa laughed, speaking up.

"Honestly, I'm nervous. Madre has talked about possibly moving back to Mexico, but I'm not sure if that's what I want."

"I'm probably going to get a job, or attempt too. Dad might be able to help with that." Spike said, trying to sneak a bite of Jerome's pie, only for Jake to reach over and smack his hand away.

Later that day after school, the groups of friends were heading to Zeke's and Diane's cars, with Vanessa and Jerome getting in Zeke's, and Jake and Spike getting in Diane's. The two had gotten their drivers licenses after the battle, carpooling together to get to and from school. Just before Zeke started his car up, Jerome's cell phone rang, he answering it with a "Jerome speaking, how may I help you?"

"Do you know how weird it is to contact you guys this way? I'm so use to using my headset." a familiar voice said on the other side of the call, Jerome signaling the others to hold up.

"TK! What have you been up too?" "You know me, keeping an eye on Crystal Harbor just in case you guys are ever needed. I've been monitoring a small energy dis-rupture near the outskirts of the city."

"Do you need us to investigate?" the former Red Ranger asked, glancing to his friends.

"No, not now at least. Just do me a favor and have Diane drop Jake off at the Garage, we'll monitor together and contact you if anything happens."

"You got it!"

Putting his phone away after hanging up, he told the others what their tech assistant and friend had spoken of, the two cars pulling out of the school parking lot and heading off.

Tsukasa had walked through the portal, staring at the city. It had been a mere ten seconds of which Tsukasa had began to celebrate the victory of stopping the evil Dark Rangers. They were corrupted and it was party his fault. As a result, he felt that he had to do something. Had the Riders been corrupted, Tsukasa knew that the Rangers would have attempted to do the same for them. He stretched, looking over the new environment.

"Interesting place. I haven't been here before. I think."

Tsukasa stared at his tattered clothes before grinning. Stopping the Dark Rangers wasn't an easy task. But alas, it was completed. Smiling, he began to turn back towards the portal when the portal mysteriously disappeared.

"This is a trap, isn't it?"

"Oh. But it isn't. After all, wasn't this your plan Great Leader?"

A voice called out, from nowhere yet he could hear it everywhere. Tsukasa suddenly began to become overwhelmed with several memories colliding within his head. He fell to the ground, a severe headache exploding in his head. After a few minutes, Tsukasa stood up wearing a scowl on his face.

"Narutaki was right. I am the Devil."

A dimension barrier washed away as Kadoya Tsukasa's clothes shifted. He had turned into his Great Leader persona. His tattered clothing had been replaced with a black and magenta jacket with the Decade logo on the back of it. His pants had gone through a similar transformation. He wore black and pink pants. He wore black leather boots which seemed to look very expensive. A dark aura seemed to radiate in Tsukasa as it disappeared. Tsukasa's attention was gained as a single figure began to walk towards Tsukasa. As Tsukasa went into a fighting stance, the figure began to kneel to him.

"Great Leader Tsukasa, who are you today?"

"Today…I'm the conqueror of dimensions." Tsukasa dusted off his hands.

"Remember that."

Starting to walk towards the city, Tsukasa groaned, clutching his head. Something inside of him felt wrong. A new wave of memories hit Tsukasa as he looked into the sky.

"So. There are Rangers here?"

"Yes Great Leader Tsukasa."

"Gather up the Shocker Army."

Tsukasa summoned his Machine Decader, riding off in search of new information.

Back at the Garage, TK sat in her chair, eyes scanning the different monitors while her friend sat on the nearby couch, reading a book.

"So, when are you going to put a ring on her finger?" she asked, Jake nearly spitting out the soda he had taken a sip of.

"What?!"

"Come on, it's obvious you two are nuts about each other. High school sweethearts!" Tk said in a teasing manner, Jake going back to his reading with a grumble.

"Huh. That anomaly from earlier vanished. Thing is, there was a small spike in vortex energy before it poofed." Jake's eyes widened slightly, the book falling to the floor as he stood up, whispering "This isn't good."

"What's wrong?" Tk asked, looking immediately concerned.

"I sense something, or someone powerful, and very terrifying..."

Tsukasa walked around the city, looking at the civilians running around.

"The Rangers are probably famous celebrities. I get the gist of what they are though. Now who could supply me with enough information I need about them?"

A police precinct caught the attention of Tsukasa as he walked into the station. Tsukasa walked over to the reception desk. Several of the officers looked at Tsukasa with both caution and suspicion.

"Can we help you young man?"

"That depends. What do you know about the Power Rangers?"

"Oh. We can help you there."

The officers begin to recount a tale of how the Legacy Rangers saved the city countless times. From the description given, Tsukasa realized the Rangers may be hard to beat alone. Or at least while the Rangers are in a group together. Tsukasa rubbed his chin, continuing to think as an officer spoke up.

"Is there a comic convention in town?"

"Eh?"

The officer looked at Tsukasa's attire and grinned.

"You look like you're going to a comic convention. Crystal Harbor doesn't have any conventions planned here." Tsukasa stared at the officer with cold eyes.

"Tch. Now you offended me."

"I didn't mean to-"

Tsukasa walked away as several Shocker Henchman appeared in the station, appearing from a dimension barrier.

The Henchman wore a black and white luchadore suit and seemed to be remotely harmless. "Eeee!" The henchman rose their arms to their and extended it away from them. "Eeee!" The henchmen began attacking the officers as Tsukasa calmly walked out of the Police Station, looking towards the distance. "This world will be a perfect addition to the Great Dai Shocker." Tsukasa began to walk out of the station as he was overcome with another wave of a headache. "Gah!" Tsukasa fell to the ground, clutching his head.

"What's happening to me?"

The alarms in the Garage started going off, Tk hitting a few keys on her keyboard and sending out a signal to the Rangers' cell phones. The five teenagers arrived five minutes later, standing behind their friend, who played the footage of a young man entering a police station and walking away, only for the cops to be attacked.

"What are those things?!" asked Diane in surprise, Zeke leaning in and saying "Tk, rewind the feed...Stop!"

The image froze on a Japanese male leaving, wearing black and pink.

"No way..." he said, backing up slowly.

"What is it, Zeke?" Vanessa asked him glancing from him to the screen.

"That is Tsukasa Kadoya, and he is better known as Kamen Rider Decade." Jerome said in a slightly shaken voice.

Tsukasa recovered, standing up as his headache subdued.

"I don't know what's going on. But it's starting to really annoy me."

Tsukasa stared at the city before a wave of the Dai Shocker Henchman began to attack the city. Once more, the city of Crystal Harbor was in danger. And this time, the threat was led by a Kamen Rider. Tsukasa started to walk calmly in the city streets as his army caused chaos to ensue. Within moments, sirens panic, and fire flooded the city.

"This will get their attention." Tsukasa dusted his hands off, walking slowly in the city.

"So let me get this straight; a character from a TV show that you watch has entered our world, and he is attacking our city. How is that even -possible-?" Spike asked, pacing slightly.

"We don't know, that's the problem. But I do recognize his clothing; it's called Great Leader. In the movie All Riders Vs Dai-Shocker, Tsukasa was informed that he was supposed to be the true leader of the Shocker Army, but he had lost his memory, and ended up becoming a hero."

Zeke said, explaining what he knew, with Jerome stating "Decade has a power very similar to ours; He can use cards to take on the forms and powers of past Kamen Riders, just like how we can become past Rangers."

"So we're going to be deadlocked?" asked Jake, Zeke shaking his head.

"He's powerful, and we don't know how many forms he can access for sure."

"Guys, I hate to break up your pow-wow, but you're needed. Crystal Harbor needs the Legacy Rangers once more." Tk said while walking over to the vault, inputting her fingerprint and opening the door to reveal six wrist watches, tossing the respective color to the respective Ranger. Jerome, Zeke, Diane, Vanessa, and Spike strapped theirs on, while Jake looked at his in bitterness.

"You know, I had hoped I'd never have to wear this again."

"Hey...We know it brings back memories, but we need you with us, Leader." Diane said with a hug to his back, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"She's right, mi amigo. We're family, on and off the battlefield."

Letting out a determined look, he strapped his Morpher on, the team getting onto their Legacy Cycles and riding out towards the middle of the city, with Tk saying "Good luck, Rangers!" over her headset.

After a moment of waiting, Tsukasa was sitting on a throne waiting for the Rangers to show up. Along the way, several of the Dai Shocker henchmen attacked the traveling Rangers. The henchmen were easily defeated. Within moments, an engine roared in the distance as a group of headlights were illuminated. They started to come closer to until Tsukasa could visibly see the group of civilian clothed Rangers.

Tsukasa smiled as seventeen Dai Shocker Henchmen surrounded Tsukasa in a protective circle. Tsukasa crossed his leg, sitting back seemingly enjoying the scene before him.

"You found me Rangers. Now here comes the harder part. Defeating me." Several of the henchmen surrounded the Rangers.

"Take them out quick and make sure there aren't any civilians nearby!" Jerome ordered, the six of them getting into their fighting stances as more Henchman appeared, the team going on the offense.

Zeke ran forward, landing a flying Karate kick onto the chest of one of the mooks, with Spike rushing past him and delivering a drop kick to two more. Diane crouched low as Jake rolled over her, striking with quick punches to another Dai-Shocker's chest, she coming back up to deliver a series of palm strikes to another that had approached from behind them. Vanessa was next, going into a handstand to bring her feet around in a Capoeira style kick, Zeke looking at her with a stunned impressed look.

"You've been working hard!" he said, giving a thumbs up, she grinning at him before grabbing another henchman and throwing him over her shoulder.

Jerome had been getting civilians out of the combat zone, turning to face a couple of the henchmen that had been trying for a sneak attack. With a shake of his head, he ran forward, running up on one of their front sides, bringing his leg down for a powerful drop kick, then, using the momentum he had built up, wrapped both legs around the second attackers neck, flipping it onto its back.

Tsukasa grinned. From the look of the battle, this seemed to be shaping up to be a hell of a fight. Tsukasa continued to sit and observe the battle before him. Tsukasa snapped his fingers and three more henchmen walked to Tsukasa's side.

"The Rangers are easily distracted. We have ten more men left. You lot make the total count thirteen. I want you to separate the Rangers from one another. It'll make my job much easier."

The three henchmen did the Shocker Salute.

"Eeeeee!"

The three henchmen ran to join the battle with orders of attempting to separate the Rangers from one another. From the distance, an Asian male wearing a brown leather jacket, black pants, and a white t-shirt walked towards the battle, seemingly coming out of nowhere. A bystander had tried to pull him back from the fight, but he silently pulled away from them, pulling out a blue and back gun like object, saying to himself "What's become of you, old friend?"

Meanwhile the Rangers were busy with the henchmen, keeping them at bay with their attacks until finally, the last one fell, Tsukasa starting to clap in a slow, sarcastic manner.

"You've manage to defeat my small-time army, well done. However..." Slowly standing up from his throne, the young man balled his hand into a fist, glancing past the team at the one who approached.

"You...".

The team looked to see the stranger step up beside them, rifle in hand.

"No way, aren't you.." Zeke said in surprise.

"Yes, I am Kaito Daiki, the Seeker of Treasure."

"Who?" asked Diane in a confused manner. "He's Decade's ally in the TV show, known as Kamen Rider Diend." Jerome spoke up, eyeing him suspiciously.

"Tsukasa, why are you attacking this world?" Kaito asked, stepping forward.

"Isn't it obvious? This world has summoned me here to be its supreme ruler, with these Rangers as my soldiers for the new order!"

"You've become corrupted by your power.."

"Wrong! I am thinking as clear as the blue sky above us! Now. Will...You..Help..Me?"

Tsukasa asked in a tone that came off as dangerous, Kaito stepping back and, holding his gun up, flipping it around his hand as the gun expanded, a card scanner being revealed hidden inside the device.

"Yes, I'm going to help you. Help you regain your senses!"  
"If that's the way you'll act, I'll destroy you. I'll destroy all that stand beside me. After all-"

Tsukasa clapped his hands together as he began to dust them off.

"I'm the Destroyer of Worlds. Remember that."

Kaito slipped in a card labeled "Kamen Ride: Diend" into his gun, the Diendriver. The card had a picture of a black and blue helmet.

_{Kamen Ride:} _

The Diendriver scanned the Kamen Ride card, accepting it as a loud sound began to be played on the Diendriver.

"Henshin!"

Kaito looked at Tsukasa with a look of severe concern as he aimed the Driver into the air, pressing the trigger.

**_{DIIIIEEEEEND!}_**

Several gray like figures appeared around Kaito, shifting around as several spikes appearing above the head of Kaito. The figures all combined into one as figure as one single figure appeared in gray and black. Lastly, the spikes above Kaito had turned into blue cards. They landed on top of Diend's helmet, Diend's form completing. The color of the suit changed from gray and black to blue and black.

At the same time, Tsukasa had summoned a white belt head with several markings in a circle with a gray strap. He placed it on his waist as he latched around himself. In his hand, Tsukasa held his own Kamen Ride card. He held it up, showing it to the Rangers as he opened his transformation device, the Decadriver.

"Henshin!"

Tsukasa inserted the card into the Decadriver.

_{Kamen Ride:}_

Tsukasa slammed the Decadriver shut as a strange symbol came out of the belt and hovered over Tsukasa's head.

**_{DECADE!}_**

Several gray figures, slammed into Tsukasa as the symbol the hovered over Tsukasa's head dropped onto his head. The transformation finished as Tsukasa transformed into Decade, a rider who sported Magenta and black colors with a roman numeral of "X" appearing from his right shoulder crossing onto his chest.

Diend glanced back to the teenagers, Diendriver in hand.

"You should go, this is a fight between him and me."

Jake shook his head, standing in front of his friends and saying "This is our world, our city!" Jerome stood beside him with a declaration of "This is our fight too! Ready?!"

"Ready!" the other five replied, yelling out in unison

"Legacy Power, Activate!"

Diend let out a growl, shooting at their feet, but the team was protected by the energy fields surrounding their bodies. Each struck the field, shattering it to glass that surrounded their bodies of respective colors: Red for Jerome, Blue for Zeke, Green for Spike, Pink for Diane, Yellow for Vanessa, and Gray for Jake. Once they were transformed, the six stood together.

"Legacy Red!"

"Legacy Blue!"

"Legacy Green!"

"Legacy Pink!"

"Legacy Yellow!"

"Ghost Ranger!"

"Powers of the past to protect our future! POWER RANGERS LEGACY!" they yelled in unison after the roll call, an explosion going off behind them.

Diend looked at the Rangers.

"You want to save the city?" He aimed the Diendriver at the group, inserting a card into the Decadriver. "Fine."

{_Attack Ride: __**INVISIBLE.**__}_

Diend disappeared as Decade walked to the Rangers, hands raised in a slight shrug.

"Well then, shall we?" he asked going for a quick jab to Legacy Red's chest before they could respond, followed by straight kick to Legacy Blue's stomach, the other Rangers attacking him one at a time with their Martial Arts.

Stumbling back, Decade straightened up, reaching for his Ridebooker.

"You're skilled, I will give you that. However…"

Decade took out an attack card, setting it into the Decadriver.

{_Attack Ride_: **_Slash_**!}

The Ridebooker converted into a sword which sent out a blade of energy, only for a Red colored energy to meet it halfway, the attacks canceling each other with Legacy Red.

"You're not the only one with weapons!"

"Eat this!" Legacy Blue yelled, shooting out multiple blasts of energy from his Shot Blaster, only for Decade to swipe another card into his belt

_{Attack Ride: __**Reflecloud**__!}_.

A human sized magical vortex appeared in front of the Kamen Rider, the bolts of energy sinking into it, and shooting back towards Blue, the force sending him flying back.

"Zeke!"

Ghost Ranger ran over to him, helping him up and asking "You okay?"

"That sucked!" he replied, shaking his helmeted head a few times.

"Let's get him!" Legacy Pink yelled, twirling her Spark Staff above her head and ready to attack, only for Green to hold her back.

"Wait! We can't attack him head on like this, he'll just have something to use against us. When he uses those cards, he leaves himself open. Vanessa! You distract him, once he tries to go slot a card in..."

"We'll go in for the attack!" Yellow finished, nodding her head. Summoning her Wolf Fang Daggers, she ran forward, leaping forward to bring them down on Decade's weapon, him growling.

"You're all an annoyance!"

He started to reach for a card, going to slot it before Green grabbed his arm, Pink running forward with both her staff and Green's Stingray Katana, letting out a loud battle cry as Yellow leapt out of the way, the Pink Ranger slashing first with the katana, then slamming her staff into his chest, sending a torrent of electricity into him. Decade let out a pained yell, sinking to his knees as the Rangers regrouped.

"Good one, guys, way to use strategy!" Red gave them a thumbs up.

Decade let out a growl of pain and anger, pulling another card out and leaping onto the rooftop behind him, yelling "Playtime is over! Prepare for my Triple Henshin!"

Then he slid the card into his Decadriver.

_{Attack Ride:__** Illusion!**__}_

Decade stands still as his latest attack ride card takes effect, Decade splitting into three forms. The first Decade tackled Red and Ghost. The second and third Decade forms take out a card, inserting it into their respective Decadrivers.

_{Kamen Ride: Start your Engiiine! __**DRIVE: Type Speed!}  
**__{Kamen Ride: Life is Showtime! __**WIZARD! Flame Style!}**_

The two Decades seemingly transform once more, a new rider form appearing for each one. The Drive form has red boots and gloves. The form has grey kneepads and a red armor which has a tire in the form diagonally and shoulder pads which are also red and also has hints of black. The rest of the body is in black spandex. Decade's belt is carried over into the new Drive form. The helmet of Drive has a faceplate which seemingly looks to be a white car light. The helmet also has a metallic gray mouth ventilator. The sides of the faceplate of black. The rest of the helmet is red with a red spoiler on the head and white and black stripes on the center with a stylized "R".

The Wizard form also carries over the Decadriver on the waist. The Wizard form has small black boots with red ankle armor. There is another similar armor on the wrists of the form as well. The suit has black spandex. The form has small gloves that have a ring on each of them. The rider suit has a black trench coat with red chest armor concealing the rest of the Rider suit. The Trench coat has shoulder pads that are black and grey and a black collar. The Rider helmet's faceplate is crystal red, with grey lines revealing the face features of the suit. On top of the head is a small gray and gold crest.

"What in the world just happened?!" Yellow asked in shock, the other Rangers taken surprised by this turn of events.

"It has to be one of his cards. Remember, he can take on other Rider forms as well!" Blue said, fist clenching.

"He's right! Wizard uses magic, and Drive is speed based. Show them the power of the Mystic Force and RPM!"

Legacy Red ordered.

"Right!" the others answered, with Legacy Green and Blue spinning their watch hands to 10:04 and shouting out "Legacy Transcendence! Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

They turned into the Blue and Green Mystic Rangers. Pink and Yellow did the same, turning their watch hands to 10:07 and calling out "Legacy Transcendence! RPM, Get in gear!" turned into RPM Black and Yellow. "Jake, you and I will take on Decade, you ready?" Red asked, with Ghost holding his fist up saying "We're in this together!"

Before the Rangers could attack however, Decade held his hand open, multiple portals opening up and sucking in Legacy Blue and Green Mystic, another drawing in Legacy RPM Black and Yellow. The Kamen Rider then jumped down, with Journey Through the Decade starting to play in the background. Ghost and Legacy Red circled around him cautiously, going on the attack; Red went in first, going for a hard straight kick to his front. Decade caught the leg, flipping him into the air, when Ghost began to throw rapid punches to his blind side repeatedly, yelling out "One Hundred Ghost Strikes!"

Decade stumbled forward, only to see Legacy Red turn into Zeo Ranger V: Red, yelling out "Flying Zeo Power Kick!" and launching right into him, the impact causing a ripple effect. Ghost then transcended into the Lunar Wolf Wild Force Ranger, blasting him with the Lunar Blaster multiple times. Decade flipped up, sliding a card into his Decadriver.

_{Kamen Ride: __**K-K-Kabuto!}**_

Decade turned into Kamen Rider Kabuto, a red insectoid themed Rider with a Stag Beetle like helmet. Next, he turned towards his attackers, hitting a small switch with a mechanical voice saying "Clock Up!" the warrior became a blur, rapidly striking the two Rangers with his fists and feet, and once time returned to normal, he went back to Decade, with Legacy Red and Ghost Ranger flying back into a wall, groaning in pain.

Meanwhile, in a small forest world, Legacy Mystic Blue and Green were surrounded by trees for what seemed like eternity.

"Where are we?" asked Green, when a wall of fire was sent in their direction, Blue bringing out the Magi Staff and bringing form a wall of water, the fire turning into smoke. The copy of Wizard appeared within the haze, the belt changing from the Decadriver into the Wizard Driver.

"You who stand before me must fall. You shall feel the power of my magic!"

Wizard let out a chuckle, the rings on his hand glowing as the branches burned up, the WizarSwordgun appearing in his hands to block Blue's attack.

"You fools!" he roared, placing a hand onto his belt as it said "Fire, Please!"

The blade was covered in flames, the two Rangers unsure of how to act, as Wizard called out "Fire Slash!" The flame went past them, but they looked in horror as the fire had started to cover many of the trees, seeing different animals starting to run.

"Spike, give me your Magi Staff!" Blue said, his partner leaping into the air as a Mystic Seal glowed in front of him.

"You should worry about yourself! The finale! Rider Kick!"

Wizard ran forward, cart wheeling to Legacy Mystic Green's direction and, his feet on fire, kicked the Ranger hard to the ground. Zeke then activated the seal, shooting forth a large burst of water and dirt to put out the fire, landing behind Wizard do to a double Magi Staff slash. Wizard let out a yell of pain, looking in shock as Green stood back up, yelling out "Mystic Boxing Gloves!"

Green went on a non-stop assault on the Kamen Rider copy, punching him repeatedly until finally, with a mighty yell, he sent Wizard flying into the air with a mighty uppercut, the copy exploding. Afterwards, both powered down to their Legacy Suits, another dimension barrier opening up.

"Come on, the others need our help!" said Blue, the two stepping through it.

In another dimension world, Legacy RPM Yellow and Black landed on a concrete road, the two ladies looking around.

"It looks like we've landed on a race track." said Black, the sound of a car engine revving up catching her attention.

"We're not alone, either. That car styled Rider is coming at us!" Yellow exclaimed, pointing at a dust cloud behind the copy of Kamen Rider Drive, who kept dashing around wildly.

"Are you ready?" Black asked.  
"Here he comes!"Yellow yelled.

Without warning, a blur of red charged forward towards the rangers, slamming back into them. The Rangers are sent flying back by the impact as Drive spins around, staring at the rangers. With a flick of his wrist, Drive began to run towards the Rangers as car theme weapons appearing from a barrier; a sword on a steering wheel and a car themed door gun.

The Rangers got up, shaking the cobwebs out of their heads as Drive began to let out steam, charging in a red energy.

"He's not the only one that can go fast!" Yellow said. Both of the RPM Rangers' tires on their boots begin to run fast. Within moments, the Rangers ran to the back of Drive, just as fast as he was.

Drive, confused, turned around as both of the Black and Yellow RPM Rangers charged at Drive, returning the favor by double haymakering Drive. Drive flew back, losing grip of his Door Gun as he landed on his back, still holding onto the Handle Sword.

"I'm having more trouble than I thought I would." Drive said, getting up dusting off his suit.  
"We're full of surprises." Black said as both Yellow and Black walked towards Drive, cautiously.

Drive took out a card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

_{Attack Ride: __**SPEED SPEED SPEED!}**_

The Rangers reached for their side arms as Drive took off, running in front of them.

"Hey! Get back here!" Yellow said with a hint of annoyance. She nodded at Black as both took off, running after Drive.

Within moments, both the Rider and the Rangers were racing around the race track, running at high speeds. Drive spun around, slashing at RPM Yellow as she ducked, Black spinning around firing a blast at Drive, hitting him on the back. With frustration, Drive punched the ground before turning around. Drive extended his hand towards the sky, a seemingly small race track appearing as Drive's gun device appears on it, coming towards Drive.

"If that's the way you want to play it!"

Drive opened the door before slamming it shut. He fired several blasts at the Rangers, the Rangers quick enough to avoid them.

"Gah!" Drive yelled in frustration, throwing the gun away.  
"We have him on the ropes!" Black said confidently.

Once more, Drive took off, the Rangers this time running alongside him, Black on his right and Yellow on his left. The Rangers began to use the tires on their gloves as weapons, pressing it against Drive's chest armor as the Wheel on the armor began to turn rapidly. Within moments, the smell of burnt rubber emerged, both tires increasingly rotating faster with no visible victor appearing.

"This is getting nowhere real fast!" The Black RPM Ranger said, sighing.

"You want fast?" Drive smirked, holding up the steering wheel sword as both tires continued to screech, rotating on one another. Drive turns the handle of the sword twice, his hands free.

"Turn! Turn!" The weapon yelled. Suddenly, Drive spun around twice, slashing at the Rangers knocking them back as a second race track appeared followed by a siren. On the racetrack, a small police car turned as Drive picked up the car.

"That wasn't so nice." Yellow said, grumbling.

The Decadriver began to pulsate.  
_{Attack Ride: __**Tire Koukan (Change): JUSTICE HUNTER!**__}_

"Justice what now?" Black said, both Rangers getting up.

Suddenly, the tire on Drive popped out, flying towards the Rangers as the both rolled out of the way. A new tire popped into Drive, this one being red and grey with a star in the center. Drive held up the Justice Cage, a weapon designed resembling a jail cell. Drive threw the cell at the Rangers. Black was able to roll out of the way as Yellow was caught by the cell as a jail cell came out of the weapon. Within moments, Yellow was behind bars.

"Hey! Let me out!" Yellow side, grabbing the bars. Suddenly, the bars had a slight glow as Black turned to the cell.

"Don't touch it-!"

An electrical surge activate, shocking Yellow as she stumbled back.

"Let her out!"

As Black turned back towards Drive, she found that a new mini-car appeared, Drive holding it up.

_{Attack Ride: __**Tire Koukan: Type Fuh-Fuh-FORMULA!} **_

Drive's form changed once more. Drive resembled a Formula One car based form. The red was changed into blue as two tires appeared on Drive's hand. On the chest of Drive were a Formula One chassis and a new spoiler on his helmet.

Formula spun around Black, attacking wildly at speeds that the RPM Ranger couldn't keep up with. Black went sent towards the cage as Drive Type Formula stood before the Rangers.

_{Final Attack Ride: Drive __**FULL THROTTLE!} **_

Several tires appeared, trapping the two Rangers as the jail cell disappeared. Drive returned to Normal as he jumped into the air, a fast red car appearing. Drive began to pinball jump, jumping from the car and tire before the Rangers were sent flying towards Drive's flying Rider Kick. After the smoke cleared, Drive held up the two RPM Rangers as they reverted back into their Legacy base form. A dimension barrier appeared as Drive threw the two Rangers in before jumping into it.

Back in Crystal Harbor, Decade was still battling Legacy Red and Ghost Ranger, the two warriors not willing to give up fight. Reaching for another card, Decade swiped it into his Decadriver -

_{Kamen Ride:__** J-J-Jokah!**__}_\- turning into Kamen Rider Joker, who held up a hand and said "Count up your sins!"

"You want sins?"  
Ghost said in an angry voice, spinning his watch to 1:00, yelling out "Legacy Transcendence! It's Morphin Time!".

The Mighty Morphin Green Ranger ran forward with Legacy Red turning into Mighty Morphin Red, calling after him "Jake, wait!"

Joker let out a yell, spin kicking the two away before Green Ranger jumped up and corkscrew kicked him back, starting to punch him repeatedly. "

I let my sister die! My two friends died because of me! HOW'S THAT FOR SINS!?"

"None of that was your fault!"

Red pulled him off of Joker, who turned back to Decade.

"Jake, that's the past! You can't let that stuff be bottled up inside of you like this, it'll hurt you!"

Before he could respond, two dimension barriers opened, Legacy Blue and Green stepping out, with Legacy Yellow and Pink being flung back in, Drive stepping out behind them.

"Diane, Vanessa!" Jerome and Jake powered down to their Legacy suits, rushing over to their friends alongside Blue and Green, helping them up.

"Are you alright?" Blue asked, Pink shaking her helmeted head with a groan.

"Anyone get the number of the bus that hit me?" she mumbled, while Yellow shouted "Look!" pointing over to Decade, who was starting to glow after the illusion of Drive re-merged with him.

"Clearly, I have underestimated you all. To be so dedicated in protecting your world and refusing to fall..."

The aura surrounding Decade turned purple, a card flying out his Rider Booker and straight into the Decadriver, the warrior letting out a yell that echoed throughout the city.

"What's going on?!" Green yelled, the ground starting to shake violently. Multiple shots were fired from behind the team at Decades direction, Kamen Rider Diend riding up behind them on Legacy Red's Legacy Cycle.

"Wait a sec, is that-" Red started to ask, only to be cut off

"No time, this power he is using, this form, it is one that you cannot hope to beat! You must run!"

"Never! We're fighting till we can't fight anymore!" Ghost said, as Decade yelled out "That can be arranged…HEEENNNNNNSHHHHHIIIIINNNNNN! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Decade's form changed. The colors were noticeably darker and the form also had a black cape that made out of strands. On top of that, Decade's normal gem was dark purple and he seemed to radiate a dark aura around him.

Diend sighed. "The things I do sometimes."

Diend held out a cellular device known as the K-Touch, a Kamen Ride Card popping out. The image of the card was Diend but he had a crown and within the crown was a second image of Diend. He inserted the card into the Diendriver as he began tapping buttons onto the K-Touch. Diend fired the Driver as the K-Touch acknowledged the Transformation.

_{_ _G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, Skull!}_

The K-Touch finished its part, the transformation beginning to become complete.

_{Final Kamen Ride: __**DIEND!}**_

Diend now had a crown featured in the card. Additionally, the chest armor was replaced with the Kamen Ride cards of Several Riders: G4, Ryuga, Orga, Glaive, Kabuki, Caucasus, Arc, and Skull.

"Alright!"

Legacy Red cheered, the seven warriors standing side by side as Violent Emotion Decade approached, saying "Die."

"I don't do death, Tsukasa. You should know that more than anyone else." Diend said.

He summoned two Riders: Skull, a Rider resembling Kamen Rider Joker but having a skull themed helmet. Caucasus, a Rider resembling Kabuto but based off of a Caucasus beetle. The two summoned Riders began attacking Decade, starting chains of several strikes, jabs, and kicks. Decade took the hits, before inserted a card into the Decadriver.

_{Final Attack Ride_: **_Kabuto.}_**

A red energy traveled from Decade's gem to Decade's right boot. Decade did a quick roundhouse kick using his right leg, taking down the two Riders instantly.

"Everyone, we need to attack together!" Legacy Red yelled. The others nodded except Diend who just looked at the others.

"You're all crazy, you know that?"

"We've been called worse." Yellow said, a hint of pride in her voice.

Diend looked at Decade before firing several blasts at him. The warrior rolled to the side, returning fire with his Ridebooker. The Legacy Rangers summoned their various weapons. Red, his Legacy Saber. Blue, his Shot Blaster. Yellow, her Wolf Fang Daggers. Pink, her Spark Staff. Green, his Sting Ray Katana. Ghost cracked his knuckles, punching his fist into a palm, getting ready to do serious damage to Decade.

"Everyone Ready?"

"Ready!" the others responded, charging forward. Legacy Blue and Pink attacked from afar, while Yellow threw her Daggers, hitting Decade directly in the chest. Green and Red charged at opposite sides, both slashing at the same time while Ghost flanked Decade, rapidly punching him in the back. Sparks flew everywhere, the series of attacks connecting. A stand still occurred where no one would move, waiting to see if Decade would fall. Decade looked at the sky.

"You guys are bothersome."

Ghost began to channel a strange energy, hitting Decade, managing to knock him back some as the Rangers looked surprised.

"What did you do? Diend asked, he responding"

"I…I don't know."

"Keep doing it! It's working!" yelled Legacy Red. Decade jumped back, inserting a card into the Decadriver.

_{Attack Ride: __**Rekka Daizantou**__}_

Decade held up the weapon of the Red Samurai Ranger: The Firesmasher.

"Guys. He's using another Ranger ability! And this time, it's Jayden's!" exclaimed Legacy Blue.

Decade charged at the Rangers, attacking with the flaming Firesmasher, the group attempting to attack Decade again, jumping up. Decade turned, swatting Ghost to the side as he spun back, a wave of fire coming out of the Firesmasher that he directed towards the Rangers. Diend jumped high, almost somersaulting into the air while inserting a card into his weapon.

_{Final Attack Ride: __**DIEND!}**_

Focusing a large amount of energy within the barrel of the rifle, he fired it off as the Rangers recovered, joining in the attack by each sending out an energy like attack from their weapons. Ghost recovered, finishing the attack with a glowing fist strike. Decade made a move to block the attack as a massive energy explosion occurred, a large smoke cloud appearing covering the battle field.

"Did we…Do it?"

A small faint aura appeared as the cloud dispersed. Decade had blocked the attack with the Firesmasher, the weapon fading into a card. Decade placed it into the Ridebooker as his cape blew to the side.

"I'm growing tired of this."

Decade slipped in several cards into the Decadriver, his aura returning to power.

_{Fusion Attack Rides: __**Invisible. Kiva! Ryuki!}**_

"What's going on?" Pink asked as Decade turned invisible.

Everyone was on alert as suddenly, Diend was attacked. Several sounds of impact were heard as Decade returned to visibility, Decade rapidly punching Diend Kiva Style. Diend slumped to the ground, his powered up form breaking. Ghost looked at the others.

"Be careful!"

Suddenly, a Dragon appeared from Decade's bracer, the bear roaring as it slashed at the Red and Blue Rangers, knocking them back. It turned around, firing a ball of fire a Green. Ghost looked and Yellow and Pink, thinking instinctively to protect his team mates. Suddenly, a dimension barrier opened as a second Rider appeared.

"Not another one!"

Blue said with a groan. Kamen Rider Faiz; a Rider with grey metallic armor, a red inlay, and a unique looking helmet. Looking at the fallen Rangers and Kaito as Ghost turned invisible.

"Jake, what are you doing?!" screamed Yellow, Decade walking towards Faiz.

"This might hurt."

Decade thrusted his arms into Faiz's back. Within moments, Faiz was turned into the Faiz Blaster and attacked the last two standing figures with a mega blast. The two Rangers made a move to evade the blast but it seemed to be too late. Suddenly, before the blast connected, it seemingly hit an invisible wall. Decade returned Faiz to normal as he kicked him into a dimension barrier. At the same time, Ghost uncloaked, falling to his knees, weakened by taking the blast for the Rangers, Diane's eyes widening in horror inside her helmet as she screamed "JAKE!"

The two stared at Decade, getting angry as he held up a new card, inserting it into the Decadriver.

_{Final Attack Ride:__** D-D-DDECADE}**_

Several cards flurried around the three remaining Rangers, slamming into them as Decade jumped into the air.

"I'm….Sorry." Ghost said.

Decade went into his Rider Kick stance, kicking through the cards taking down the final three rangers.

"That took too long. I still need to make the preparations."

A sharp pain struck Decade in the head as he began to be overcome with a headache.

"Gah. Stop. That!".

Decade clutched his head as a voice spoke: _"Kill them. Destroy them all! Crush them with your bare hands!"_

Decade approached Ghost Ranger, starting to punch him in the helmet over and over until part of it shattered, his face bruising and bleeding. The Legacy Rangers had de-morphed, passed out. Giving the fallen ranger one final punch, Decade dropped him; Jake's world went fuzzy, TK's voice coming over the com in a haze

"Jake? What's going on! You're flat lining! Don't die! Don't die!"

The sound of footsteps echoed in the emptiness, Jake's eyes slowly opened to see he was lying in a bed. Rubbing his eyes, he noticed a young woman with long brown hair standing beside his bed, wearing a black leather jacket, blue jeans and sneakers. Brown eyes full of warmth and kindness.

_"__Hey there, big brother."_  
_"Eve? Where am I?"_

Jake sat up and looked around, but there was nothing but empty void surrounding them.  
_"I've come to help you get back. I know you're in a lot of pain right now, but you're still needed on Earth."_

_ "__But didn't I die?"_

_ "__Your heart still beats, albeit barely. Your friends need you, your home needs you. I am afraid you can't join me here, not yet."_

_ "__But..I let you die." _

_"__I never blamed you, not once. You fought for what you believed in back then, and you can still do that now_."

Eve and Jake gave each other a tight hug as Journey Through The Decade: Symphony began to play.

_"__I miss you, sis." _

_"__I know you do, and I miss and love you. Now..Wake up."_

A gasp of air left his lungs, the pain in his body surging from head to toe. Slowly, he staggered to get up, looking at the devastation around the battlefield. Bruised, bloodied, tired, Jake turned to his friends, who were slowly waking up as well.

"Guys, our fight is not done! Get up! We're tougher than this, we're Power Rangers! The Earth needs us!"

Slowly, Jerome, Zeke, Diane, Spike, Vanessa, and Kaito stood up, all struggling and in pain, but soon all of them began to glow with a powerful aura; each their Ranger color, and Kaito black. Decade looked them over, shocked.

"How?! How can you still stand?!"

"We don't give in so easily, Decade!" Zeke said, the others walking with him to stand behind their leader. "

You can beat us, break us, and smash us! We'll just get back up!" Diane declared.

"No matter what happens, we're still Rangers!" said Spike, with Vanessa saying

"You wanted us? You got us! Finish the fight!"

"It's humanity's nature to never give up, and right now we're driven to stop you no matter the cost!" Jerome shouted, with Kaito finishing the speech by saying "Kamen Riders and Rangers all have The Goal: Protect. Tsukasa, it's time to wake you up!" with all six placing a hand on Jake's back, all seven letting out a loud yell.

"Tch. My eyes have never been more clear. I'll take you all on."

Kaito noticed a glow in his pocket as he took out a new card. A sly grin formed on his face as he took out his Diendriver.

"I'm sorry all. But I'm tired of pretending."

He inserted the card into the Driver as a dark expression grew on his face.

"Kaito. What do you think you're doing?!" Jerome yelled

_{Final Kamen Ride:}_

He fires a blast of energy directly at Jake, proclaiming "Fight with all that you are!"

**_{L-L-LEGACY!}_**

Jake immediately transformed into his base Ranger Mode, surging with power. Decade tensed, clenching his fist, waiting to see how it all played out.

"Kaito, what did you do?" Ghost Ranger turned around, just in time to see his team and Kaito turn into energy and suddenly shoot into him. A surge of power rose within him,

"I'm…A Kamen Ranger."

Ghost Ranger found that he had Diend's weapon on his belt as a change on his suit appeared. His gloves had a white and gold trim, his boots having a black and gray trim. The rest of the suit had elements of the other Legacy Ranger suits, hints of red, black, yellow, pink, blue and finally green. His chest had a new armor, designed in the shape of the infinity symbol.

"The legacy of the Rangers will never end. I…No. We are Legacy Unlimited."

"And I'm the Destroyer of all."

The two titans circled each other, the feeling that whoever made the first move would lose. Decade jumped into the air, going for an early jumping kick. Legacy performed a roundhouse kick, both kicks canceling as Decade landed on the ground. It was Legacy's turn to attack. As Decade landed, he went for a sweep kick. Decade jumped and went for a right jab. Legacy caught his arm and pushed it back, going for a strike on Decade's chest. The Kamen Rider caught his fist with his left hand and went for a sharp kick, but his opponent moved back before returning the favor, going for a punch-kick combo. The two looked at each other, realizing this was not going to be an easy battle.

"Stop this madness. You aren't yourself Tsukasa. You need help."

"I need nothing."

Decade reached for his Ridebooker and went for the Diendriver. Both began firing multiple shots, the blasts cancelling in mid air, far away from either being. "This ends now." Decade said, taking out a card from the Decadriver.

_{Final Attack Ride:__** DECADE!}**_

Legacy looked at the Diendriver, finding a card inside of it. He activated the Diendriver.

_{Final Attack Ride: __**LEGACY!**__}_

Decade locked onto Legacy, jumping through the cards preparing to hit a massive Rider Kick. Legacy found a multi-colored energy forming on his right fist. Jake felt that the entire legacy of Rangers was being channeled inside of him. No. It was more than the Rangers. It was an entire legacy of justice! Yelling, Legacy ran towards Decade, punching with his right fist. Within moments, both attacks collided, a clear winner still not visibly clear. To his surprise, Legacy noticed that the intensity of Decade's attack weakened significantly. Almost as if the violence in Decade's heart started to fade.

The two were deadlocked, neither of them gaining ground as the energy of their attacks sparked around them.

"Help...Me..." a voice spoke out, nearly a whisper.

"What?"

Legacy Unlimited looked at Decade's helmet, only to look past it and see Tsukasa, but not the one who had attacked them; This Tsukasa was enchained, struggling against his binds while pleading to the warrior in front of him.

"Please, stop me.."

"Alright..I'll end your pain."

Unlimited used his free hand to grab the leg that had gone for the Rider Kick, thrusting his hand forward to grab Decade's helmet and, shouting, sent the pulse of energy through it, Decade's suit shattering into pieces as Tsukasa fell to the ground on his knees. Slowly, Unlimited knelt in front of him, hugging him tightly.

"I realized something. You and I, we weren't meant for this world." Jake spoke softly, his helmet vanishing.

"We're outcasts, never to have been put on our planets, to be something we aren't. However, we both have one thing that drives us forward, Tsukasa. We have our friends."

"How touching. It seems my goal wasn't as reachable as I had thought."

The voice of a man came from behind the two, Tsukasa glaring and standing up alongside Jake. The man had a copy of the Decadriver, wearing a white suit with his hair combed backwards.

"You..You have brought dishonor to the Kamen Rider name!" Tsukasa yelled.

The man smirked, glancing between the two.

"One of you lead a team that destroyed my Father and his Empire. The other is a destroyer of worlds. I had hoped that after whispering into the Kamen Rider's mind that you would kill each other. I'm disappointed."

Jake stood, the words replaying in his mind.

"Wait...Empire? You're-"

"Yes. I am Vul'Vant Tul'Van, son of Emperor Tul'Van. My mission is to destroy you and conquer all worlds!"

"Tsukasa, we have to stop this guy, you with me?" Jake asked, the helmet for this armor reforming while Tsukasa nodded, slamming the card into the Decadriver and turning back into Violent Emotion mode.

"Defeat me? I have all the data I need to stop you. It's Henshin Time! UNLIMITED EMOTION!"

Vul'Vant's form changed into a combination of both the heroes powered up forms, the two approaching the mastermind as Fight Redux played in the background. Vul rushed forward to meet them, both hands glowing and slamming into their chests. Both skidded back, grunting.

"Tsukasa, it's going to take everything we have to stop him." said Legacy Unlimited, Violent Emotion giving a chuckle.

"He may have our suits, but he lacks the one thing we do have."

"What would that be?" Vul asked, going for a round house kick that the two blocked, both punching him backwards.

"Friends!" The two answered in unison, the K-Touch devices materializing in their hands as both swiped a card each.

{_Final Kamen Attack Form Ride: __**All RI-RI-RIDERS**__! } _

_{Final Kamen Ranger Attack Form Ride: __**All RA-RA-RANGERS!**__ }_

The finisher was comprised of a two part set: First, the Legacy Rangers and Diend had been summoned via the two cards the two brought out. Once summoned, Violent Emotion and Unlimited Legacy powered down to base Decade and Ghost Ranger, the summons attacking Vul with an energy attack. Diend used his Diendriver as the Legacy Rangers channeled energy through their weapons. Within moments, Vul was stunned and staggered. Decade turned to the Ghost Ranger nodding. The two jumped into the air, the two striking a kicking stance. Suddenly, Diend was transformed into a card in front of Vul. Likewise, the Rangers were transformed into cards, the cards stacked in front of Vul.

"The finale!" Ghost exclaimed, with Decade replying "You're extinct, Tul'Van!"

With a yell, Decade Rider Kicked through the Diend card while Ghost kicked through the Legacy cards. Within moments, both kicks connected and kicked through Vul. Both individuals landed, turning around.

"Who…Who are you?" Vul asked with last breaths.

Decade dusted his hands off. "I'm just a passing through Kamen Rider."

"And I just happened to be to be a part of the team that took you down!"

Vul fell to the ground, exploding as Decade and Ghost Ranger powered down completely, returning to civilian form. The other Rangers and Diend also returned to normal. The Rangers ran towards Jake as Tsukasa looked at Kaito, nodding. Tsukasa returned to a cocky expression, clapping his hands together.

"I…Just saved your world. No need to thank me."

"After you were the one that endangered it!" Diane said with a glare, Vanessa grabbing her. "Wait a sec! What matters is that we're all safe, so is the city... Kind of."

"She's right, we all came together in the end. The bonds of friendship are a great power." said Zeke, the team giving each other high fives and pats on the back. Kaito stood in front of the rangers, bowing his head.

"Everyone, for what you have done, you have my gratitude, as well as Tsukasa's. For now, we return to our world. Farewell." he said, a dimension barrier opening, the two Riders stepping through, only Kaito had with him a familiar red motorcycle.

"Hey! That's my Legacy Cycle!" Jerome yelled, starting to chase after him, only for the portals to close, he sighing.

"Great.."

"Don't worry about it, we'll have Tk make you another one." said Spike, her voice suddenly coming over their Morphers.

"That's going to cost a lot of labor, you just volunteered yourself, Spike!" the others laughing as Spike groaned.

Slowly, Jake turned toward the damaged city of Crystal Harbor, Diane gently grabbing his arm.

"For a second, I thought we lost you. Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"I won't, promise. Besides, we got a city to help fix, and Jerome and I have college applications to fill out."

"Did you finally pick a last name to use?" asked Vanessa, tilting her head curiously.

"Maybe I did." he said, starting to walk towards the city with his family as Stay The Ride Alive played, the credits starting to roll.

-Mid-Credits Scene-

At Raven's Wing Academy, there were students sitting in a row of chairs, being called in one by one. Finally, a man in his mid thirties called for the next applicant, Jake standing up and handing him the papers. On the first page would be a full name: Jake Richards.

-The End-

~Secret Scene.~

Tsukasa looked into the sky, staring at the clouds.

"What do the eyes of the destroyer see as he travels through the worlds of the many?"

Tsukasa thinks to himself, reflecting on what happened. He had been mind wiped temporarily into taking part of a sick game. In the end, he had won. The Rangers had won. And Kaito got a sweet bike out of it too. Tsukasa couldn't help but grin.

"There are so many worlds out there. I have to visit them all!"

Tsukasa was standing at the edge of a park, staring at the ocean.

"You've been standing there for a while. Are you alright?"

Tsukasa turned, finding a female figure with light blond hair staring at him with a concern. He immediately recognized her as Lauren.

"I'm fine. I'm mostly hiding from-"

An angry Japanese female ran towards Tsukasa, Kaito being dragged with her.

"From her…"

"TSUKASA!"

"Natsumi…"

Natsumi pressed her thumb against the throat of Tsukasa. Within moments, Tsukasa broke into a laughing fit, Tsukasa smiling to himself.

(The End for Real!)


End file.
